La Belle et la Bête ?
by DuncanHeart
Summary: La Belle et la Bête, remixé à ma sauce et celle de Kingdom Hearts. Yaoi. Enfin, les âmes esseulées se sont apaisées, les ténèbres disparues, peut-être pour le mieux. COMPLET
1. Première légende, première partie

**LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE ?**

**Résumé :**_ La Belle et la Bête, remixé à ma sauce et celle de Kingdom Hearts. __Yaoisé aussi. Premier chapitre : RikuxSora. On se demande qui va être la Bête…_

**Langue :** French

**Personnages :** Sora & Riku

**Genre :** Fantasy

**Rating :** T (bah, je voulais mettre K+, pis après... bon, c'est pas comme si vous étiez faciles à traumatiser)

**Disclaimer :** All copyrights are owned by Square Enix & Disney. If you don't like yaoi, get off :D Oh yeah, 'cause I speak very well English (lol) but I must write this fic in French :p 'cause Shakespeare was dead in 1616 ;p 'cause I wanna be like youuuuuuuuuuu (oh my god, this story doesn't seem to be very good, you should close this page :D) and I think it ain't good if I continue to speak English :p

* * *

_**COME-BAAAAAACK! Là, on peut affirmer que je suis très en retard xD Ca fait trois mois que j'écris sur cette fic (et pour accoucher de seulement 8 pages… sachant que j'avais réussi l'exploit d'écrire 30 pages en une semaine xD) Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai fait mon voyage en Angleterre fin mars xD (date où j'ai rédigé l'intitulé, of course)**_

_**Mais désolée. C'était hallucinant à quel point j'avais la FLEMME de lire. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais, toutes mes excuses à ceux dont je suivais les fics, c'est pas que vous écrivez mal, c'est que j'ai perdu de la motivation xD**_

_**C'est dédicacé au petit garçon qui m'a demandé le chemin des toilettes dans un resto indien (il y a deux siècles…). Il était tellement gentil et adorable que je veux lui dédicacer une fic avant d'oublier (sinon, j'aurais choisi une autre fic xD) **_

_**GO AHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! (se fait lyncher)**_

_**- A écouté à fond la musique de fond qui fait bien chialer de Blanche-Neige xD - **_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Une légende. Toutes les légendes ont un quart de vérité, et trois quarts de broderie folklorique.

Pourtant, celles-ci sont si étranges, que l'on peut bien se demander où se cache la vérité.

Voici la première.

* * *

La marionnette principale de cette histoire était un garçon comme les autres pourtant ou presque. Connu de tout le monde dans son petit village creusé à même le flanc d'une montagne, connaissant tout le monde du benjamin au doyen, il naquit dans des temps reculés dans une famille respectable, au blason plus doré qu'une pièce de vingt sous… mais néanmoins assez pauvre pour ne pas avoir ces mêmes vingt sous.

Quand il poussa son premier cri au milieu du brouhaha incessant provoqué par ses nombreux frères et sœur, sa tante le prit dans ses bras avec affection et prédit avec conviction qu'il aurait un fantastique avenir à ses yeux.

Mais le bébé prit froid, et éternua violemment sur sa tante. Le visage de celle-ci changea du tout au tout et elle lui lança une malédiction avec dédain, tout en le rejetant sur la couche.

Bien entendu, personne ne la crut, et le père du petit garçon l'emmaillota sans rien ajouter.

Les enfants s'empressèrent de le toucher, de le bercer, et de se le disputer bien sûr.

Le père s'en désintéressa vite pour veiller sur sa femme. Malheureusement, celle-ci décéda le soir même de langueur.

Le père, fou de douleur, et très superstitieux, accusa son dernier-né du crime.

Dans sa forge, il se saisit d'une lance brûlante et se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Tous, le voyant si furieux, reculèrent d'un pas et le laissèrent aller vers le bébé qui gémissait faiblement, comme s'il avait conscience que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Mais des bras l'avaient soustrait à son terrible sort.

Sa tante, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, expliqua que tuer l'enfant n'était pas encore assez suffisant pour chasser le diable, il fallait qu'il souffre.

Ayant le cœur endurci par la tristesse, le père accepta d'épargner le bébé pour mieux le torturer. Il retira sa couverture et laissa gisant sur la terre battue. Son unique sœur le couvrit seulement dès que la tante et le père quittèrent la maison pour travailler.

Mis à part ces évènements, Sora était donc un garçon tout à fait comme les autres.

Nommé ainsi par sa sœur aînée, résultat final de ses premiers balbutiements, d'épais cheveux châtains poussèrent rapidement sur son crâne tandis que ses yeux gardaient leur bleu profond initial.

Un peu plus petit et maigre que normalement, mais néanmoins plus costaud (conséquence directe de sa maltraitance), Sora resta gentil et altruiste. Un peu trop même. Plus que naïf, certains le considéraient comme complètement débile.

* * *

Un jour, son odieuse tante décida de se marier avec son forgeron de père.

La date du mariage tomba pile le jour des quatorze ans de Sora.

Trois jours auparavant, il fut chargé d'accompagner sa grande sœur pour ramasser les fleurs que sa tante préférait : de grandes rouges à épines bleues.

Il aimait particulièrement son aînée car c'était celle qui avait été la plus gentille depuis sa naissance. Ses frères optaient soit pour une indifférence totale quant au destin de leur benjamin soit le houspillaient avec sadisme.

Bien évidemment, ils allèrent dans la forêt et s'éloignèrent du village.

Sora aperçut une clairière particulièrement attirante et s'y dirigea, espérant trouver les fleurs.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui, juste l'envie de terminer son travail pour rêver à sa guise sur le pont du village, près de l'église.

Il trouva finalement une fleur rouge à épines bleues sur le sol, monstrueusement arrachée à un buisson qui n'en comportait plus aucune.

Sora se retourna pour voir où était sa sœur.

Elle avait disparu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sora sentit un grand vide dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

Il était perdu.

Un animal poussa un long feulement qui alerta l'adolescent, le décidant à marcher en espérant tomber sur le village.

Quelques minutes après, il entendit la voix de sa sœur hurler son nom.

Le cœur battant, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il courut vers la source du bruit.

Entre deux arbres, sa sœur Irina était agenouillée sur le sol, semblant mue par une profonde douleur.

Sora se précipita vers elle, et l'aida à se relever. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embrumèrent dès qu'elle vit son sauveur.

- Je… Je suis désolée, Sora.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il sentit un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Sora ouvrit un œil ensommeillé sur le sol de la forêt.

Un loup argenté l'observait de loin, juché sur une éminence couverte de feuilles rougeâtres.

Le châtain, pensant aux histoires qu'on racontait sur les animaux de la forêt, prit un bâton près de lui et tendit la pointe vers le loup en tremblant.

Même à cette distance, il semblait à Sora qu'il soupirait. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'animal s'était volatilisé.

C'est là que Sora découvrit qu'Irina avait disparu.

Sora arriva chez lui à la nuit tombée.

Sa méchante tante cria qu'il était la honte de la famille et pleura sur la disparition de sa sœur.

Les habitants du village protestèrent contre le retour du garçon, et allèrent jusqu'à demander au père de le chasser.

Le forgeron refusa, il ne voulait pas se salir les mains juste avant sa noce.

Sora fut battu, et, pendant la courte nuit de sommeil qu'on lui accorda, pensa aux évènements de la journée.

Le lendemain, après un matin de dur travail aux champs, déterminé, il s'engagea dans la forêt et essaya de retrouver la clairière.

Il vit le buisson de fleurs, et pensa machinalement à les ramasser. Mais un hurlement animal retentit derrière lui.

- Ces fleurs sont empoisonnées, continua une voix un peu grave.

- Un loup qui parle ?, fit Sora, suspicieux.

Encore un soupir du loup.

- C'est vous qui retenez ma sœur ?

- Oui. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir la sauver ?

Sora répliqua sans hésitation :

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors suis-moi.

La naïveté de Sora l'emporta sur sa raison, et il emboîta le pas à l'étrange animal.

* * *

La dame soupira et laissa une moue menaçante envahir son visage. Sa victime commençait à trembler silencieusement.

Elle saisit doucement les ciseaux, les ouvrit avec la même douceur mielleuse et flan ! Elle coupa la tête de sa proie, qui roule misérablement sur le sol.

Marluxia Ladentelle soupira encore. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression de commettre un meurtre à fois qu'elle coupait une fleur ?

Sora assistait à cette étrange scène avec une expression médusée.

Le loup paraissait le regarder avec amusement, puis le poussa du bout du museau à déambuler dans le jardin gigantesque.

Le château jaune et vert tout au fond était d'une beauté effrayante. C'est bien joli, les vitraux, mais quand cela ne représente que des décapitations, écartèlements, et autres desserts succulents, ça ne donne pas forcément envie d'y aller.

Les nuages noirs autour n'arrangeaient pas le tableau.

Sora ravala sa salive. C'était bien par affection pour sa sœur qu'il faisait ça. Il ne risquait pas de recommencer.

C'était ce qu'il se disait.

Lorsque le loup et lui arrivèrent face à deux portes blanches, elles s'ouvrirent violemment.

Le garçon châtain faillit en tomber à la renverse avant d'entrer dans une salle où on pouvait bien y mettre quatre ou cinq géants aisément.

En cherchant l'animal qui le guidait depuis le début, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un garçon aux yeux cyans, avec des habits d'aristocrate, qui le fixait d'une façon familière.

- Excusez-moi, vous ne savez pas où est le loup ?...

- Le loup ?, répéta lentement l'adolescent, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

C'est là que Sora remarqua les longs cheveux argentés qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla-t-il.

A ce moment, il secoua la tête énergiquement pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit :

- Bon, écoutez… je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive… je ne veux pas le savoir… mais dites-moi où est ma sœur, et je vous laisse tranquille…

Le garçon argenté fit un signe négatif et rectifia :

- C'est moi qui t'ai invité ici, Sora.

- Mais pourquoi alors…

Le lycanthrope mit un doigt devant la bouche du villageois et chuchota :

- Du calme. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi tu es ici.

Sora ne put le quitter des yeux pendant qu'il montait les escaliers et disparaissait dans l'aile ouest, d'après la boussole située au dessus d'une porte entre deux escaliers.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il osa dire :

- Et comment vous connaissez mon nom ?...

* * *

La jeune fille blonde esquissa un ravissant sourire et interpella Sora, hébété au milieu du vestibule :

- Allons, viens. Tu dois avoir faim.

Le châtain la suivit, vaguement désorienté par cette convivialité après les secrets du garçon-loup. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant une grande table couverte de plats, cette sensation disparut aussitôt.

- Je m'appelle R… Naminé, se présenta la blonde, habillée d'une simple robe blanche à dentelles, avec un petit rire. J'avais donc raison quand je parlais de ton estomac…

- Je suis Sora, répondit le châtain.

- Et moi, c'est Axel !, fit une grande perche rousse, surgissant d'une porte dérobée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Axel ?

- Oui, Axel ! La… enfin… le s… la c…

Les sourcils de la blonde se haussèrent à une vitesse grandissante et Axel sembla enfin trouver ses mots :

- Le nouveau cuisinier !

Les yeux de Sora dérivèrent du grand visage fin du roux à la moue suspecte qu'arborait l'autre visage incrusté d'yeux bleus.

- Cuisinier ? Vraiment ?

Le ton de la jeune fille s'était refroidi.

- Depuis quand ? A ce que je sache, c'est moi qui…

Puis elle parut se rappeler la présence de Sora et un sourire recomposa immédiatement sa figure.

- Mange, tout est prêt.

- Effectivement, ça serait dommage que ça refroidisse, ironisa Axel.

Naminé le fusilla du regard et murmura, mais assez intelligiblement pour que Sora l'entende :

- Ton cas n'est pas réglé. J'en parlerai au maître demain.

- Fantastique ! J'ai au moins ma soirée tranquille !, répondit l'homme, qui n'hésita pas à parler à voix haute.

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas et préféra s'atteler devant un petit fourneau, ce qui, au niveau de la taille, changeait radicalement de ce que Sora avait pu voir auparavant. Mais, ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'était les fleurs rouges à épines bleues qu'elle faisait bouillir.

- C'est curieux, ce sont les fleurs préférées de ma future belle-mère, remarqua Sora, espérant glaner des informations.

Effectivement, cela sembla fonctionner, puisque Naminé s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- Mais tu es trop jeune pour te marier !, s'exclama Axel, une cuisse de poulet dans la main.

La louche brûlante le lui fit lâcher tout de suite.

- Je suppose qu'il parle de celle qui épousera son père, n'est-ce pas, Sora ?, grimaça la blonde, la louche coupable à la main, en allant à sa casserole. Et au lieu de jouer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider, « nouveau cuisinier »…

Axel grommela quelque chose en frottant sa main douloureuse. Tandis qu'il passait devant les plats, le châtain crut le voir subtiliser une fourchette dorée.

Mais la poche du roux n'émettait aucun renflement. Etrange.

- Tu disais, Sora ?

Le châtain reprit ses esprits et continua :

- Elle se marie après-demain et elle m'avait demandé de lui chercher ces fleurs-là…

Par association d'idées, il repensa à Irina. Et il fut pris de culpabilité, car, pendant qu'il mangeait goulûment, sa sœur était peut-être toute seule, et l'appelait à l'aide…

- Il faut que je la retrouve !, déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Qui ? Ta belle-mère ?, demanda Axel en touillant distraitement un liquide qui prenait au fur et à mesure une couleur verdâtre. Si tu veux mon avis, moins tu la verras, mieux ça sera.

Naminé leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha sur Sora pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

- Tu as l'intention de sortir alors qu'il fait nuit ?, le raisonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu risques de rencontrer… des bêtes sauvages, des chasseurs…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, son regard se posait régulièrement sur Axel, dans une supplication muette.

- … n'est-ce pas, Axel…

Le roux tourna la tête avec nonchalance, puis comprit ce que Naminé lui demandait.

- C'est vrai, fit-il en goûtant la substance verdâtre qu'il recracha aussitôt dans le plat, sous les yeux effarés de la blonde, si on m'invitait dans un château comme ça, je n'irai pas me perdre dans la forêt. Un conseil : tu dînes, tu dors, tu profites de tout ce que tu as, puis tu pars en courant avant qu'on te fasse payer.

Et de conclure par un grand sourire faussement niais.

Naminé se racla la gorge, gênée, puis souffla à Sora :

- Je te guide à ta chambre, il y a une sonnette, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, … Axel… ou moi ou quelqu'un d'autre t'aiderons. D'accord ?

- Tu te rends compte, Sora, service royal ! Le moindre problème, hop ! Une jeune et jolie blonde arrive. Ce n'est pas un rêve ça ?...

.Les oreilles de Naminé fumaient presque.

- J'attends avec joie le jour où je serais débarrassée de toi.

- Attends ! Ca ne fait qu'une heure que tu me connais !, sourit Axel.

Les deux furent interrompus par un fou rire.

Sora n'avait pas pu se retenir, et c'était à peine s'il tenait encore debout.

Naminé, avec un air sérieux, lui fourra un verre rempli d'une mixture qui sentait bon entre les mains.

Après, Sora ne se rappelait plus très bien. Naminé avait dû l'emmener dans la chambre.

Toujours était-il qu'il tomba dans un sommeil profond, au milieu de coussins moelleux.

* * *

- Alors, mademoiselle « N'est-ce pas » ? C'est quoi le plan ?, fit Axel dès que Naminé rouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

- C'est m'occuper de te virer le plus vite possible.

- Rah, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, gémit la jardinière en entrant elle aussi dans la pièce, et tirant une chaise.

- Bon, ça va, Marluxia, ce n'est pas comme si couper des fleurs à longueur de journée est un boulot harassant, rétorqua Naminé, crispée.

La femme aux cheveux roses leva un sourcil :

- Toi, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Non, c'est vrai, fit la blonde en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille d'un air fatigué. Il faut que je me calme.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, fit une voix un peu grave mais néanmoins adolescente, derrière eux.

Les trois autres sursautèrent.

- Maître, c'est cet homme…, commença Naminé. Axel. L'avez-vous amené ici ?

Axel se mordit la lèvre discrètement. C'est qu'elle risquerait de faire tomber à l'eau tous ses plans, la jolie fille !

Le « maître », le garçon aux cheveux argentés, l'observa attentivement de haut en bas, puis hocha la tête.

- Naminé, tu sais que personne ne peut venir ici sans mon autorisation.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, tentant de trouver un autre argument, puis capitula.

* * *

Les yeux bleus de Sora s'ouvrirent sur un décor inconnu jusqu'ici à ses yeux.

Tout ce luxe, cette immensité… ce fut ce mot qui rappela à Sora où il était.

La porte semblait tellement loin de ce lit… le châtain avait l'impression qu'on pouvait mettre la chaumière entière de ses parents dans cette pièce.

Malgré tout, il se leva en titubant et atteignit la poignée avec un peu de peine. Il commença à s'interroger sur la nature du produit que Naminé lui avait donné.

Le garçon descendit des escaliers et, s'accrochant à la rampe, vit qu'il s'était endormi dans une salle de l'aile est.

Arrivé au bas des marches, il entendit des voix provenant de la porte avec la boussole. Avec un peu d'hésitation, mais trop poussé par la curiosité, il entrouvrit timidement la gigantesque porte, qui grinça fortement.

- Bonjour, Sora, le coupa une voix dans son entreprise.

Le châtain vit le garçon aux yeux cyans qu'il avait vu hier, un bol entre les mains, installé près d'une table. Dans une salle de bal.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Curieusement, cette phrase fit vaguement hésiter Sora. Mais, bon, il n'avait rien à perdre vraiment…

- Bonjour, répondit le garçon avec politesse. Bonjour, Naminé.

La jeune blonde servait un liquide doré dans le bol de l'aristocrate.

Ce dernier remarqua :

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Tu as bien mangé, hier ?

Seigneur. Sora avait l'impression d'être en face d'un adulte. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu gêné.

- Euh, oui…

- Riku.

- Pardon ?

Le garçon aux cheveux platine l'interrogea :

- Tu ne voulais pas savoir mon nom ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire… si… mais je ne pensais pas que vous… tu… me le dirais… diriez aussi vite…

A ce moment, l'argenté laissa échapper un rire. Ce son eut un étrange effet sur Sora. Il ressemblait à un… feulement… amical.

- Bon, assois-toi, Sora, continua-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Le garçon lui obéit.

* * *

Remarquant l'absence de son fils le soir, le forgeron entra dans une fureur noire.

Deux jours de passés, deux enfants perdus. Les onze autres se cachaient derrière les meubles, terrifiés, même si certains étaient quasiment des adultes.

A l'inverse, la tante de Sora paraissait détendue, en train de tricoter quelque affreuse nappe dont elle avait le secret.

Assise dans une chaise misérable, elle laissait un sourire défigurer son visage, d'ordinaire déjà bien moche.

Ca non, elle ne laisserait pas deux morveux briser ses espérances. Quoique, en voyant sa figure, on se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait avoir encore de l'espoir.

Le mariage avait été reporté au lendemain, la demoiselle d'honneur étant Irina.

Et celui qui faisait la quête, Sora.

C'était leur père qui en avait décidé, néanmoins, même aux autres enfants, il paraissait que l'omniprésente sœur de leur mère était derrière cela.

Ce qui la rendait que plus terrifiante, et chacun se pliait à ses moindres caprices.

Après quelques minutes de cris, le père avait quitté la cahute. Le silence retomba, et discrètement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la tricoteuse.

Son sourire s'élargit mais ses yeux restèrent fixés à son ouvrage.

* * *

Bientôt, un flocon timide quitta sa ville céleste et vint se déposer sur la terre. Le soleil se levait à peine, et des ballets enneigés descendaient du ciel pour atterrir sur le décor.

Un homme marchait péniblement dans l'étendue glacée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais en voyant son uniformité blanche, il baissa la tête et laissa échapper un soupir.

La neige collante s'accrochait à ses misérables bottes, les alourdissant considérablement.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il essayait de la calculer, malgré son cerveau embrumé, en mesurant à l'œil la hauteur de la neige.

Quand elle atteignit ses genoux, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Quand elle arriva à sa taille, il fut soudain pris de soulagement.

Il rejoindrait bientôt celle qu'il avait aimée.

Ainsi, il mourut, heureux, ignorant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

* * *

_**Oui, j'ai choisi le château de la Belle et la Bête pour décor. Remarquez, c'est compréhensible xD**_

_**Alors, je continue ou pas ? (Ouais, bon, me reste DP. Vous inquiétez pas, y'a quelques bonnes pages d'écrites déjà xD) La première légende doit avoir encore un autre chapitre, pas plus, je pense. Après, j'attaque la deuxièèèème xD**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	2. Première légende, deuxième partie

**Replies aux anonymes :**

**- tenshi : **_Ben, merci beaucoup, hein xD_

* * *

**_Un autre update! Non, j'ai pas consommé quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste terminé mes fics un peu en même temps ^^ Voici la fin de cette légende-là, en espérant que ce chapitre apporte les précisions que vous souhaitiez :p (ça m'étonnerait lol)_**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Dans le château de Riku, dans la nuit où Sora dormit paisiblement…

- C'est plutôt gênant comme situation, commenta Axel, faussement compatissant.

Il ne trouvait pas cette situation gênante, il la trouvait tout bonnement hilarante.

- N'est-ce pas ?, soupira Naminé, assise à ses côtés dans la cuisine. Condamné à porter des robes à dentelles depuis un siècle.

- Un siècle ?, fit le roux, surpris.

- Dans ce genre de cas, c'est un siècle ou la mort (1).

- Pas de chance.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Axel fit claquer sa langue, agacé.

Naminé reprit sans relever le geste :

- Et toi, je suppose que tu dois regretter tes robes…

Surpris, le roux faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Euh, oui…, murmura-t-il. Mes robes… mes vêtements… euh… mes… bijoux, mon visiteur mensuel…

La jeune fille en face cligna des yeux de façon explicite.

Là, il venait de perdre un point.

- Quel était ton ancien nom ?, fit Naminé en le fusillant du regard, suspicieuse.

Question de rapidité, Axel. Vite. Un nom, n'importe lequel.

- Kairi, répondit-il avec toute la conviction possible, en pensant à l'une des femmes qu'il avait connues.

- Kairi…, répéta la blonde, songeuse. C'est vraiment bizarre, n'est-ce pas… (puis elle se reprit :) Le mien était Roxas.

* * *

La marâtre, désormais maîtresse de tous les biens du forgeron, qui était, sans doute aucun, le plus riche du village, sous un masque de pleurs, étendit son influence sur les maisons alentour, par son triste pouvoir de persuasion.

En passant dans le hameau d'un pas conquérant, elle aperçut une vieille dame dans un coin, grelottant de froid. Incommodée par cette vision, la méchante femme lui ordonna de quitter les lieux immédiatement.

La vieille femme lui parla d'une voix aigue et désagréable à l'oreille :

- Si vous me laissez dormir dans cette auberge, madame, je vous promets de vous révéler un secret qui vous rendra aussi riche d'une reine.

Après une courte réflexion, la comparaison avec une reine la poussa à accepter la proposition. Car s'il existait une chose qui pût vaincre sa cruauté, c'était bien son attirance pour l'argent.

Installée devant une chope de bière qu'elle happa fermement, la vieille femme se métamorphosa en une fée splendide, visible uniquement par la marâtre. Ses grands yeux bleu marine, entourés de mèches rougeâtres, se fixèrent sur son vis-à-vis. Cette dernière avait déjà eu ouï des histoires de fées de ce genre.

- Ecoutez attentivement. Vous avez de l'ambition. Du culot. De la persuasion. Vous méritez plus que de contrôler un petit village comme celui-ci.

La tante de Sora buvait ces paroles qui distillaient un nectar très apprécié de son ego.

- Dans la forêt, continua la fée, se trouve un château protégé depuis les temps immémoriaux de la présence humaine. Dans une salle de ce château, couvert de fleurs rouges à épines bleues, il y a une trappe. Découpez les fleurs, réduisez-les en charpie, et entrez. Dans cette trappe, il y a un vieux lutin qui vous demandera de lui raconter une histoire. Tuez-le. Il tentera de vous amadouer. N'ayez aucune hésitation. Après sa mort, le lutin laissera échapper une pièce d'or incrustée de rubis de sa poche. Une voix vous demandera de la reposer sur le sol. Si vous voulez accéder au trésor, gardez-la au creux de votre main, et tendez celle-ci vers un mur de la pièce.

La méchante femme en face de la magicienne répétait silencieusement toutes les instructions qu'il lui était donné, pour ne point les oublier, en dodelinant la tête.

- Celui-ci s'ouvrira. Prenez garde à reculer de trois pas, sinon un éclair vous foudroiera pour vous mener directement en enfer.

La fée s'arrêta un instant, imperceptible pour un humain, pour observer la marâtre, qui n'avait même pas frémi au dernier mot de sa phrase.

- Vous serez entré dans un monde féerique. Vous devrez trouver un coffre de petite taille, gardé par une bête terrifiante accompagnée de charmants petits qui sont les siens. La bête est retenue pour des chaînes. Pour vous approprier le coffre, vous devez couper la tête de chaque petit et laisser s'échapper la bête. Ne vous souciez pas d'elle. Ensuite, ouvrez le coffre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?, demanda, impatiente, la tante de Sora.

La fée la toisa d'une façon si hautaine qu'elle s'interrompit. Mais elle garda une allure farouche.

- A l'intérieur de ce coffre, articula la magicienne, vous trouverez tout simplement… la Mort.

Si « enfer » n'avait rien changé à l'attitude de la marâtre, l'évocation de la Mort la raidit.

- Si vous réussissez à la convaincre, elle vous donnera les clefs de ce monde, termina la fée.

- A la convaincre de quoi ?, siffla son interlocutrice.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répliqua l'enchanteresse. Tout au long de votre périple, je vous protégerai ; ce couteau d'argent sera le don que je vous fais.

- REVENEZ ICI !, hurla la méchante femme.

Trop tard. La fée avait disparu et avait laissé sans compagnie la quasi-sorcière. Un long couteau argenté était posé à ses côtés, brillant d'une lueur étrange.

* * *

Plus loin, la fée, ayant repris l'apparence d'une mendiante, murmura :

- Tu aurais dû me laisser dans le froid, cruelle femme (2)… au moins, tu aurais pu faire preuve d'intelligence.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et sourit mystérieusement.

* * *

Naminé revint de la salle de bal, songeuse, son bol à la main. Au fond, les restes des fleurs dégageaient une odeur suave. Assise près d'une fenêtre dans la cuisine, Marluxia les regarda avec un semblant de tristesse. La blonde s'activait à jeter les fleurs fanées, nettoyer le bol, aller chercher quelque chose d'un côté, aller de l'autre pour prendre on ne savait quoi, tout mettre sur la table, écarquiller les yeux, se précipiter sur le buffet de droite, se jeter sur le buffet de gauche… L'ex jardinier eut très vite mal à la tête, et tourna la tête.

- La seule chose visible qui te soit restée de ta vie d'avant, c'est bien ton hyperactivité.

Naminé s'interrompit, et la fixa longuement avec lassitude. Marluxia changea de sujet :

- Où as-tu envoyé Axel ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement en entendant le dernier mot, et s'immobilisa enfin.

- Tu caches quelque chose, Roxas…

- C'est une fille…

- Tu lui as raconté toute l'histoire du château ?

- Non, répondit Naminé avec soulagement.

La dame aux cheveux roses l'examina avec suspicion. S'il avait répondu avec autant de détachement, c'était que le problème était ailleurs…

- Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?

Naminé baissa les yeux en tapotant distraitement la table.

- S'il m'attire autant quand je suis une fille, je pense que ce sera la même chose quand le sort se lèvera… enfin… si elle redevient une fille et que je suis un homme… je crois que-

- Je ne suis pas tout, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel, fit Marluxia avec un grand sourire. Néanmoins, espèce d'incorrigible romantique –car visiblement, ça aussi, tu l'as gardé-, je pense que tu devrais te montrer un peu plus réservé à son égard. Il vient juste d'arriver, et j'ignore si le sort agit sur…

- Il est dans la forêt à cueillir des mûres, coupa Naminé brutalement.

Roxas était troublé. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la fin de la phrase de Marluxia.

Ce dernier abdiqua, et décida de continuer sur la lancée de Roxas.

- Des mûres ?, répéta Marluxia, mi-amusée mi-intriguée. Je vois très mal quelqu'un comme lui aller ramasser gentiment des mûres.

- Il est censé le faire en tout cas. De toute façon, que ferait-il d'autre ?...

Elles se regardèrent avant de sortir en trombe de la cuisine.

* * *

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec le maître du château (petit-déjeuner au demeurant le meilleur qu'il ait avalé de sa courte vie), Sora fut installé dans un fauteuil moelleux près d'une cheminée. Avec Riku en face.

Autant dire qu'il appréhendait pas mal sa situation.

Néanmoins, Riku lui sourit gentiment. Enfin, aussi gentiment qu'on puisse faire avec des canines de la taille d'un demi cure-dent. Indécelables quand le lycanthrope fermait la bouche, elles ressortaient aussitôt qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres suffisamment longtemps.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Et deux jours passèrent ainsi, sans pratiquement sortir de la pièce. Sora prenait plaisir à parler avec l'argenté, d'autant plus qu'il semblait plutôt cultivé et le sidérait avec ses connaissances. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit la même chose du côté de son interlocuteur. Cet échange était plus pour lui que de simples paroles, c'était carrément un partage d'âmes, voire plus à certains moments…

Mais le fameux sourire de Riku disparut définitivement, avec une grimace, lorsqu'un jour, Sora aborda la question délicate de sa sœur.

L'argenté inspira lentement en fermant les yeux, les rouvrit, sembla se forcer à sourire. Jamais son interlocuteur ne l'avait vu aussi expressif.

- Disons que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es ici…, lâcha enfin Riku, poussant l'impatience de Sora à son paroxysme.

- Comment ? Pas pour ça ?! Tu crois que si j'ai traversé la forêt pour arriver ici, ce n'était pas pour elle ?

Dans sa colère, Sora oubliait d'utiliser le vouvoiement. D'ailleurs, rares étaient les choses qu'il n'aurait pas balayées d'un revers à cet instant.

L'ex-loup marmonna quelque chose puis devint silencieux.

Le châtain faillit le foudroyer du regard pour le forcer à répondre, mais sa raison reprit le dessus. Très bien, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Riku donne plus d'explications.

- Ta sœur est morte.

Il n'avait pas à attendre si longtemps, finalement. Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge. Probablement sa langue, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer une parole. Puis lui vint l'idée que c'était faux, une méprise certainement de la part de…

- Ca s'est déroulé sous tes yeux, et tu n'as remarqué, asséna son vis-à-vis, à présent imperturbable.

La langue de Sora reprit sa place initiale et il répliqua :

- Mais… tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais faite prisonnière…

Plus il repensait à cet épisode dans la clairière, plus il sentait que quelque chose lui avait échappé…

Irina entre deux arbres. Irina agenouillée. Irina qui avait mal. Irina qui pleurait. La lumière se fit dans la mémoire de Sora, et il se mordit la lèvre.

Riku, l'ayant observé attentivement, conclut calmement :

- Elle était déjà à l'article de la mort à ce moment.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvée ?

- …

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu l'aider..., gémit Sora.

- Tu es tombé évanoui.

- C'était toi qui m'avais assommé ?

- …

Le châtain glissa du fauteuil et tomba sur le sol. L'argenté se releva et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu n'avais aucune raison de l'aider…

Les prunelles bleues se tournèrent vers lui avec effroi.

- Elle a essayé de te tuer. Et elle aurait réussi si elle n'avait pas trébuché et s'était écrasée sur un rocher. Elle a juste pu faire quelques pas pour tenter de regagner la lisière… elle t'a vu. Après que tu sois tombé, je l'ai traînée plus loin dans la forêt.

- Me tuer.

- En te laissant dans la forêt. Un autre loup que moi t'aurait dévoré tout cru. Si tu avais voulu soigner sa blessure, elle en aurait certainement profité de récidiver.

Le regard de Sora se fixa dans le vide et il murmura :

- C'était la seule personne qui avait été gentille avec moi…

- J'ignore si elle avait été influencée par quelqu'un. En tout cas, elle fomentait son plan à voix basse quand je passais dans la forêt.

Sora passa une main brûlante à son front. Riku lui caressa les cheveux et le châtain leva ses yeux avec étonnement vers lui.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt ? Pourquoi te transformes-tu en loup ?

Ce fut au tour du loup-garou d'être surpris pendant quelques secondes. Puis il soupira avec résignation, et il s'assit en face de Sora.

- Et pourquoi tu utilises ces fleurs rouges à-

- Je vais t'expliquer l'histoire de ce château, fit calmement l'argenté. Te l'expliquer ainsi que la raison pour laquelle tu es ici.

Son dos s'appuya contre le bas du fauteuil et son bras enlaça la taille du garçon aux cheveux châtains tandis qu'il commençait son récit, Sora essuyant discrètement ses yeux humides.

- C'était il y a une centaine d'années, parla Riku avec sa voix grave mais qui menaçait de se briser à chaque instant. A cette époque, mes parents furent tués par des brigands lors d'un voyage. Je ne possédais plus rien d'autre désormais que ce château abandonné. Mais bientôt, je soupçonnais ses habitants –à ce moment, nombreux, entre les serviteurs et les gens de ma famille- de me vouloir me prendre la dernière chose qui me restait. Par paranoïa, je les ai chassés et je n'ai gardé que deux personnes en qui j'avais encore un peu de confiance : ils s'appelaient Roxas et Marluxia.

Sora faillit l'interrompre mais Riku avait déjà repris :

- Notre vie était plutôt austère et monotone pour un garçon de mon âge, et je rêvais de retrouver ma fortune pour partir. Un jour, cependant, une grande femme très belle est venue frapper à notre porte. C'était Roxas qui la lui avait ouverte. Elle me réclama. Roxas étant quelqu'un de très méfiant, il lui a refermé la porte au nez. Elle refrappa. Cette fois, ce fut Marluxia qui vint. Il me semble qu'il a écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais en fut trop effrayé pour la laisser me voir. J'avais vu les deux scènes. Alors, quand elle persista dans son entreprise, j'étais là pour lui ouvrir.

Riku secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- J'étais jeune, stupide, sans expérience et cupide. Elle s'appelait Kairi, elle était une princesse des fées. Elle me proposa de lui garder un petit coffret dans mon château. Elle m'a précisé clairement que si j'acceptais, elle me couvrirait de bonheur… c'était si simple, et ça me paraissait si ordinaire. Mes deux fidèles serviteurs tentèrent de m'en dissuader. Ayant une plus grande expérience de la vie, ils estimaient que confier cela à un enfant était dangereux. Furieuse, Kairi les transforma tous les deux en femmes, afin qu'ils souffrent de lui avoir manqué de respect. Devant tant d'emportement, j'aurais dû douter et fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ma vanité en avait pris un coup en voyant qu'ils me prenaient pour un gamin, et je pensais qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils méritaient. J'ai donc accepté. Bien entendu, j'avais l'absolue interdiction de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du coffre, de tenter de le rechercher, de faire du chantage à Kairi. J'ai respecté ces conditions. Un an après que la fée ait caché son trésor, j'attendais toujours mon argent.

Le châtain blotti contre le conteur fronça les sourcils. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils autant attirés par des choses qui leur portaient malheur ? De plus, Sora avait gardé de l'enfance une hantise de tout ce qui était magique. Un souvenir fugace de sa naissance ? A cause de ces visions de cauchemar où sa tante se mettait à faire des messes noires le soir ? De ses menaces permanentes ?

- J'appris plus tard qu'elle avait été capturée par des villageois (Riku désigna de la tête le village natal de Sora, au loin). Craignant de voir mon salaire s'échapper, je me renseignais sur le lieu où ils la gardaient. Ces rustres l'avaient enfermée dans une cage de fer après l'avoir torturée pour la priver de ses pouvoirs magiques. Une nuit, je décidai d'aller seul la libérer. C'était une grave erreur. Je t'ai dit que le principal défaut de Kairi était d'être très colérique et rancunière, Sora.

C'était la première fois qu'il semblait parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

- Ainsi, elle avait repris un peu de force, suffisamment pour pouvoir se venger. Quand j'ai ouvert la cage, j'ai pris la malédiction de plein fouet. Je me suis transformé en loup. Ayant des remords en me reconnaissant, Kairi me raccompagna dans mon château où je pus reprendre forme humaine. Néanmoins, j'étais très malade, et la malédiction m'aurait tué rapidement si elle ne m'avait pas préparée une décoction de fleurs rouges à épines bleues. Elle m'expliqua qu'étant dans un lieu habité par la magie –car bien sûr, elle l'avait utilisé pour protéger son trésor- j'étais dépouillé de toute transformation physique. Mais le sort, trop ancien, ne pouvait pas être inversé. La potion pouvait me garder en bonne santé quelques heures, voire quelques jours, mais j'étais toujours en danger. Kairi enseigna à Roxas et Marluxia la recette de la potion. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié sa vengeance. Elle m'a demandé… elle m'a demandé de…

Les yeux cyans fixèrent Sora avec insistance et ce dernier sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

- Elle m'a demandé de veiller dans la forêt et… d'attirer un villageois ici. Il me remplacerait pour protéger le trésor. Je ne souffrirais plus de ma maladie et je serais très heureux. Je reverrais mes parents, et Roxas et Marluxia redeviendraient comme avant.

Riku ne racontait plus une histoire, il tentait de convaincre. De se persuader de quelque chose. Le bras autour de Sora se retira.

- A l'origine, j'avais voulu que ce soit ta sœur qui y aille. Je l'ai poursuivie et elle est tombée. C'est de ma faute. Puis tu es venu de toi-même…

- Si je vivais ici, ce serait toujours mieux que si je retournais au village…

- Non, fit fermement Riku. Je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre.

Un silence. Riku sembla guetter quelque chose.

- Mais je n'ai pas tout compris dans cette histoire…, commença le châtain.

L'aristocrate se leva et lâcha avec colère :

- Tu pourras demander à Axel un résumé de tout ce qu'il a entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement sur un gémissement de douleur du roux, se tenant le nez.

Quelques secondes après, Naminé le poussa dans la pièce, hors d'elle, suivie d'une Marluxia plutôt décontractée.

- Immonde petite crapule !, s'écria la blonde en lui donnant des coups.

- Aïe ! Calme-toi ! Pitié !, fit Axel en essayant d'attraper les bras de son agresseur.

- Si Marluxia est encore là, où est passé Roxas ?

La voix de Sora stoppa le combat immédiatement.

Le roux eut un petit rire jaune et fit :

- C'est celui qui veut actuellement ma mort.

Naminé laissa retomber ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, voyons, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas assez bien, alors, ironisa Axel.

- Justement, nous avons tous hâte de savoir ce que tu fais ici et qui tu es réellement, coupa Riku, glacial.

La jeune fille blonde et la dame aux cheveux roses étouffèrent un cri.

- Mais enfin, maître, c'est imprudent…

- Vous ne l'aviez donc pas invitée ?, interrogea Naminé, yeux écarquillés.

Sora se rapprocha un peu du lycanthrope. Ca sentait le roussi…

- Non, je suis venu tout seul, fit fièrement Axel. Là, t'as encore une raison d'essayer de me virer, Roxas.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Kairi ?, s'étrangla Naminé, qui était loin de plaisanter.

L'argenté frissonna à ce nom.

- Est-ce vous ?..., siffla-t-il.

Il semblait prêt à se jeter sur Axel, mais Sora le retint par le bras.

Le roux s'étonnait de la réaction de Riku. Il décida de mettre les choses au clair.

- Ecoutez… euh… je crois que je vous ai un peu menti.

- PARDON ?

Le hurlement de la blonde à ses côtés n'empêcha pas Axel de continuer.

- Je ne suis pas une fille. Je n'ai jamais croisé de fée bizarre. Pas vécu dans un château. Ni dans un village. Je me suis introduit ici quand j'ai vu les portes du château s'ouvrir. Je suis un voleur itinérant qui s'infiltre dans les châteaux pour gagner ma vie.

L'orateur surprit les regards meurtriers dirigés vers lui. Celui de Naminé était le plus féroce.

- Maintenant, que je vous ai tout dit, je pense que je vais tout vous rendre.

Axel était un as dans son métier. En un temps prodigieusement court, il sortit couverts d'or, nappes, petites tapisseries, clous d'argent, pierres précieuses, bagues, colliers, … de ses poches. Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes pour amener tableaux, vases, et même un gros diamant de la taille d'une orange. Enfin, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour extraire une rose qu'il offrit plaisamment à Naminé, non sans se prendre une gifle, qu'il reçut sans broncher.

- Impressionnant, lâcha Riku.

- C'est bien de l'avoir rendu déjà, chuchota Sora.

L'argenté eut un sourire légèrement attendri et Axel fit un clin d'œil au châtain.

- Je vais vomir, fit faiblement Naminé.

- Hein ?

- Je serais tombé évanouie si je n'étais pas un homme (3).

La blonde prit Axel par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagements.

- Tu t'en rends compte de l'incompatibilité que nous révèle ta déclaration, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça ?, répondit le roux, étourdi par le traitement.

- Nous sommes deux hommes !

Axel eut un sourire narquois. Cette tournure de la situation lui plaisait infiniment plus qu'il ne se l'avouait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chaton, à mes yeux, tu garderas toujours ton charmant petit côté féminin.

- …

Finalement, Roxas s'écrasa sur le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Au même moment, la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière rouge. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu des visages de Riku et de Marluxia, et ils fixaient attentivement la fenêtre. La lune était devenue rougeâtre.

- Ca a commencé !, s'alarma la dame.

- Va-t-en, Sora ! Vite !

Tout le monde se précipita dans le vestibule. Au moment où les deux grandes portes se refermaient derrière la tante de Sora, elles furent recouvertes d'un feu magique. Impossible de retourner en arrière.

* * *

Entretemps, Roxas s'était éveillé dans le salon désert. Enfin, presque. Kairi se tenait devant lui, debout, le regardant avec un grand sourire mauvais.

- Ton seigneur n'a pas attendu ma venue. C'est donc toi qui recevras mes instructions.

Naminé recula, appuyée sur ses coudes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur contre son dos.

- Elles seront simples. Il doit accompagner le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus dans sa quête. Et, sous aucun prétexte, l'abandonner. Est-ce clair ?

La blonde acquiesça, mais Kairi saisit tout de même son poignet et y laissa une marque rouge ronde.

- Tu sais qu'il peut y risquer sa vie, c'est pourquoi je préfère m'assurer que tu lui indiqueras ce que j'ai dit correctement.

Naminé se massa le poignet en foudroyant du regard l'enchanteresse, qui disparut.

* * *

- Encore toi pour tout gâcher !, siffla la marâtre en pointant du doigt Sora.

Elle sortit un couteau argenté, et, le brandissant devant elle, traversa avec un rire affreux le vestibule. Personne ne put voir où elle était allée. Naminé sortit avec panique du salon et se précipita sur Riku.

- Elle est revenue !

Riku haussa à peine les sourcils, sachant déjà de qui la blonde parlait.

- Il était temps que tout cela finisse. Le retour de Kairi n'est qu'une confirmation de ce que nous savions tous déjà depuis l'arrivée de Sora.

Le châtain se mordit les lèvres :

- Je suis désolé…

L'argenté le fixa avec gravité. Axel sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir et coupa :

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Allons poursuivre l'autre folle, tuer Kairi, sauver le monde, etc. ça sera déjà ça de fait.

Il se prit une gifle.

- Mais aïe !

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler de ces choses-là avec autant d'insouciance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naminé, si tu commences à tuer la mauvaise personne, je ne pense pas que nous nous en sortirons, soupira Marluxia. La priorité, c'est l'intruse qui a pénétré dans le château. Et je pense qu'avec toutes vos discussions stupides, elle est déjà loin…

* * *

La marâtre, guidée inconsciemment par la fée, monta les escaliers de l'aile est. Elle découvrit un long couloir où des statues tentèrent de l'arrêter, avant que la fée ne les détruise.

Une chambre se dévoila à ses yeux. Un sinistre spectacle pour les vêtements sensibles : une armoire éventrée étendue sur ce qui devait être un lit violet à baldaquin, avant que le matelas disparaisse et que des taches rouges suspectes n'en couvrent le sommier. Affaires ayant dû connaître un court vol avant de s'aplatir sur le sol, laissées au triste état de guenilles.

Et partout, des kyrielles, une profusion fantastique, un amas de fleurs rouges à épines bleues, étalées dans toute leur majesté sur toutes les murs de la chambre, leurs corolles se tournant vers la profane qui venait troubler leur repos.

Au milieu de la pièce, se découvrant à peine dessous l'union d'une robe à froufrous singulièrement moche et d'une chemise à jabot défraîchie, la trappe.

Se remémorant sans peine les paroles de la fée, la marâtre saisit son couteau et coupa méthodiquement les fleurs, leurs pétales tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme un ultime cri d'agonie (4). Après avoir commis son forfait, elle s'immobilisa un instant, savourant du regard la scène. Jusqu'à ce que son couteau lui brûle légèrement la paume de sa main.

Elle se dirigea, déterminée, vers la poignée de la trappe, qu'elle souleva...

* * *

- De quel côté est-elle partie ?, se lamenta Sora devant l'escalier.

Riku posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon avec compassion.

- Ah non ! Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !, grogna Naminé, ayant repris ses instincts masculins.

Enervée, elle donna un coup de pied dans une des colonnes du château. Si la bâtisse trembla à peine, le cri de douleur de Roxas fut très éloquent.

Axel la regardait avec un petit sourire hésitant aux coins des lèvres, se demandant s'il devait se précipiter galamment à son secours, et se prendre une gifle comme récompense, ou se moquer ouvertement d'elle, et se prendre une gifle comme punition. Le regard noir de Naminé le fit hésiter d'autant plus à prendre une décision.

Son regard vert dériva et il fut surpris de contempler un… enfin, une… ou plutôt un… Marluxia pensif, les yeux fixés sur la boussole qui surmontait la salle de bal.

- Et si…, lâcha-t-il.

- Hm ?, l'interrogea brièvement Riku, yeux turquoise perdus quant à eux dans la masse de cheveux bruns en face de lui.

Marluxia se retourna vers lui.

- Une boussole, ça permet de connaître sa destination, non ?... (5)

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, fit la jeune fille blonde, qui tenait son pied douloureux tout en regardant la jardinière, position qui, dans les grandes lignes, satisfaisait entièrement les yeux d'Axel en face d'elle.

- Et si Kairi avait changé un peu la destination indiquée par la boussole ?...

Riku écarquilla les yeux, se détachant de Sora, qui, lui, s'inquiétait mentalement de l'insistance du regard de Riku sur ses cheveux tout à fait banals.

- Tu plaisantes ? Cela signifierait qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à ce qu'on trouve son… trésor ?

Les yeux bleu marine se posèrent sur lui avec gravité.

- Cela ne serait pas le premier tour sournois qu'elle jouerait… (6) Je me demande même si elle n'avait pas prévu jusqu'à ta transformation…

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. Mais Sora, fronçant les sourcils, le secoua énergiquement.

- Allez, Riku, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut y aller !

- …

Le petit brun ayant pris le contrôle des opérations, le groupe se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par la boussole. La chambre de l'aile ouest du château.

Mais l'étrangeté de cette information n'était rien à côté du fait que Naminé, n'ayant miraculeusement pas vu que pendant un moment, le regard d'Axel cherchait autre chose que son visage, elle accepta avec reconnaissance l'aide du roux pour marcher, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire extasié.

* * *

… et retint un petit cri de stupéfaction. Dans une pièce en pierre plutôt sombre, sur une chaise, selon les instructions de Kairi, une créature verte de la tête aux pieds, ornée d'une barbe blanche impressionnante, ronflait paisiblement. Ses petits bras aux mains vertes palmées étaient croisés sur un ventre rebondi, qui ajoutait un relief particulier aux habits fauves qu'il portait.

La marâtre décida de marcher discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais son pied rencontra une dalle creuse, qui gémit.

Le lutin se réveilla en sursaut, à deux doigts de tomber de sa chaise. Voyant la scène, il se contenta de frotter ses yeux ensommeillés en murmurant à la dame en face de lui :

- Sommeil,

Seules les histoires me permettent de le récupérer,

Soupir vermeil,

Languissant des rêves derniers,

Sommeil,

Une histoire, s'il vous plaît.

La tante de Sora fronça les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai passé cette période de fadaises, merci bien.

Elle sortit son couteau et le planta sans ménagements dans la poitrine du lutin.

Un sang vert, épais, jaillit à gros bouillons. La marâtre s'empressa de retirer sa main et son précieux couteau pour ne pas être salie.

- Sommeil…, murmura la créature.

Et tandis qu'elle lâchait son dernier soupir pour un sommeil éternel, une pièce dorée roula sur le sol dallé de pierres. Et la méchante femme sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter.

Elle saisit des bribes de phrases puis, dans cette pièce sans fenêtres pourtant, la trappe s'abattit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Un vent glacial transperça le corps de la meurtrière.

- « _Repose-la… Repose-la…_ »

A ce moment, elle eut presque envie de lui obéir, mais son regard tomba sur les rubis incrustés dans la pièce, et son détermination doubla. Le vent étrange s'arrêta au bout de quelques temps, et elle reprit sa quête.

Tandis qu'elle tendait sa main gauche, où était fourrée la pièce, vers un mur sans distinction, son couteau serré dans sa main droite lui brûla la peau.

* * *

Sora frappa de son omoplate la porte, qui céda brutalement sous sa pression et l'envoya dire bonjour au plancher.

Le décor était sinistre, obscure et infiniment… triste. Riku remarqua les dépouilles piteuses des fleurs.

- Ainsi, il y en avait ainsi aussi ici… tu as peut-être raison, Marluxia…

L'argenté mit sa main sous son menton.

- … c'était prémédité depuis le début.

- Mais quelle… !

Tous remercièrent silencieusement Axel qui venait de poser une main salvatrice sur les lèvres de Naminé.

Sora s'appuya sur ses deux coudes afin de se relever, mais pendant cette action, ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur une planche de bois relevée.

- C'n'est pas une trappe, ça ?...

Mais ladite trappe se referma brutalement à ce moment, et les cheveux de Sora furent balayés un court instant par le courant d'air.

Le brun se remit sur ses deux pieds et tira de toutes ses forces sur l'épais anneau de fer qui ornait la trappe, sans succès. Même les efforts conjugués de tous les autres ne suffirent pas à faire trembler la cache.

* * *

Elle serra les dents malgré la douleur, et elle en fut récompensée. Les pierres du mur se détachèrent petit à petit, en tournant sur elles-mêmes, tel un puzzle. Soudain, un éclair apparut et la marâtre dut effectuer un roulé-boulé pour l'éviter.

Malheureusement, si celle-ci en réchappa, ce n'était pas le cas de sa main gauche, qui devint noirâtre et laissa échapper la pièce, qui s'enflamma dans les airs. Devenue incapable de maîtriser sa main brûlée, la méchante femme pensa tout de même, dans un élan d'optimisme, que cela aurait pu être la main droite de touchée, dans lequel cas elle y aurait perdu son précieux couteau, et non pas une jolie pièce qui ne lui servait plus à grand-chose.

Et elle se demandait bien où était l'enfer dans tout ça.

Près d'elle, invisible, Kairi serrait les dents mais se taisait.

Le couteau redevint brûlant.

* * *

- On… n'y arrivera… pas, soupira un Axel essoufflé.

Roxas était sur le point d'approuver vigoureusement ce point de vue (ce qui aurait été néfaste pour sa réputation), mais le cercle rouge dans son poignet devint violet et le tança sourdement.

Puis, brutalement, Naminé se retrouva collée par son poignet à la trappe. Avec un hurlement de rage, elle tenta de se détacher, allant jusqu'à frapper la trappe elle-même.

Marluxia la regardait avec stupéfaction :

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Le front du lycanthrope se plissa gravement sous les yeux anxieux de Sora.

- Hm… serait-ce un moyen de Kairi pour nous montrer comment faire ?...

- Quoi ?, fit Axel avec un air faussement scientifique. Ca voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'on se colle tous le poignet à la trappe, tout en tapant comme des aliénés le battant ?

- CE-N'EST-PAS-AMUSANT-AXEL !, cria Naminé, assortissant à sa délicate réplique un regard à fusiller une fourmi pygmée.

Le silence tomba, tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient inexorablement.

- Il y a un passage secret dans le château ?, fit Sora.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mes ancêtres ne se sont pas autant interrogés sur l'architecture, ricana Riku. Ou plutôt, ils ont volé le château d'un autre seigneur et ont condamné les entrées extérieures pour plus de confort.

Un voile de déception se posa sur le visage du châtain.

- Pas d'autre entrée, donc…

Puis ses pupilles revirent le spectacle des fleurs écrasées. Riku se préparait à annoncer la retraite, tandis que Naminé s'énervait d'autant plus, quand Sora prit un pétale entre ses doigts.

- Est-ce vous qui les avez détruites ?

- Certainement pas moi !, protesta Marluxia.

- Hm…? répondit l'argenté. Non, pourquoi ? Tu as bien vu que nous sommes entrés en même temps ici.

Mais le roux filiforme s'était approché de Sora et gardait un air sérieux.

- Il a raison. Si madame sa belle-moman est passée par là, et que tout a été réduit en charpie avant qu'on arrive… (7)

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que quelqu'un réponde, mais tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux énormes. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang ! La chose à faire, c'est de détruire ces fleurs pour rouvrir la trappe !...

- Quoi ?, laissa échapper la jardinière, avec un air apeuré. Les détruire alors qu'elles sont déjà à l'état de poussière ?...

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose pour allumer un feu ?, la coupa Axel.

Tout le monde lui répondit avec un geste négatif. Le roux ne se découragea pas, et saisit deux petits bouts de poutres, à l'origine incluses dans le lit à baldaquin défoncé, et commença à les frotter sous le regard abasourdi du reste du groupe. Il les fixa du regard de façon glaciale et dit seulement un :

- Et alors ? C'est quand que vous venez m'aider ?

Pour que les statues présentes se mettent à la tâche.

Au bout de cinq minutes infructueuses, Sora obtint une flammèche, qu'Axel saisit par le bout du bâton et déposa solennellement sur un cadavre floral.

Si ce combustible brûla de façon normale, il y eut une sorte d'explosion sourde, qui donna naissance à un immonde et gigantesque cercle de feu, qui inonda littéralement la chambre. Sora, Riku, Axel et Marluxia se mirent dos à dos, tremblants. Naminé les rejoignit en se massant le poignet d'un air apeuré, libérée du sortilège. Un grincement indiqua l'ouverture de la trappe, dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent sans hésiter.

- Tout de même, Axel, vous avez fait brûler toute la pièce, si ce n'est le château…, soupira Riku.

- Je croyais que vous détestiez cette vieille baraque ?

- …

* * *

A peine entrée dans cet endroit, le mur se referma derrière elle. L'herbe verte et fraîche s'étendait à perte de vue. La marâtre commença à avoir peur de cette sorcellerie, et il fallut que Kairi déploie tous ses pouvoirs pour la convaincre de continuer.

La tante de Sora chercha rapidement du regard le coffre. Mais les yeux tombèrent sur le monstre.

Un gigantesque taureau bipède, aux grands yeux jaunes, la toisait de toute sa hauteur. (8) Il tenta de s'avancer vers l'humaine, mais un cliquetis de chaînes signala à cette dernière qu'il était bel et bien enchaîné. Autour de lui, trois petits chats aux yeux noirs brillants se léchaient consciencieusement le pelage.

La mission était simple, et rapide à exécuter. Mais la marâtre elle-même s'avoua brisée de devoir supporter la vue des corps sanguinolents des chats, alors qu'elle n'avait éprouvé aucun scrupule à faire souffrir des humains, tandis que la Bête, libérée par le couteau, dévastait la prairie, qui se disloqua et fut couverte d'un ciel orageux.

Un vent brutal empoisonna l'air, et la Bête disparut dans un brouillard violet. Le sol se couvrit d'une matière gazeuse noire. La méchante femme vit juste le coffre tournoyer devant elle avec effroi.

Kairi réapparut brutalement à ses côtés, savourant sa victoire avec un sourire mauvais.

- Les clefs du monde…, murmura l'humaine. Vous me les avez promises…

La fée éclata de rire.

- A vous ? Oui, certes, je l'avais dit… si vous réussissiez à convaincre la mort.

- Et alors ? Je suis prête à l'affronter, fit la marâtre.

La rousse prit le couteau d'argent qui prit une teinte violet foncé.

- Cet objet est souillé par votre mauvaise âme… trop de crimes ont été commis… vous avez été attirée par la cupidité et obéi à mes ordres sans discuter…

- Mais…

- Je cherchais quelqu'un comme vous pour accomplir cette mission… oui, cette façon d'agir était la seule pour réussir à parvenir au coffre, fit Kairi à elle-même. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour se salir les mains à ma place…

- Mais… mais…, bredouilla la femme.

Les yeux bleus marine de Kairi eurent une lueur mauvaise.

- Et maintenant… allez discuter avec la mort, si vous le souhaitez…

Elle tendit le couteau à l'humaine…

- Tout en sachant…

Cette dernière le prit dans ses mains…

- Que ceux qui discutent le mieux avec la mort sont morts. (9)

Le couteau explosa. On ne revit plus jamais la marâtre.

Kairi saisit sa clé et ouvrit le coffre.

* * *

Sora rouvrit les yeux allongé sur le sol. Il avait l'impression de ne pas se souvenir des minutes précédentes. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur du vide. Un grand brouillard noir. Sa main tâtonna sur le sol, qui était sableux.

Il se remit debout, où il put réellement voir où il était. En haut, un ciel noirâtre menaçant. Et en bas, cet étrange brouillard noir qui ne lui permettait pas de voir ses pieds. Il fouilla autour de lui à la recherche de ses compagnons.

Bientôt, il aperçut une tignasse argentée émerger, et il se précipita vers elle. En chemin, il trébucha sur un corps mou qui cria :

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Excuse-moi, Naminé, fit le garçon, qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard.

Il heurta Riku, qui mit ses mains à sa tête.

- Sora… Sommes-nous toujours dans le château ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit le châtain, gêné.

- Hé ! Vous m'entendez ?, demanda la voix d'Axel.

- Relève-toi, crétin, et tu nous verras, grommela la blonde, énervée par son réveil brutal.

Le roux s'avança vers eux après s'être relevé, suivi de Marluxia. Ou plutôt, rectification pour Axel, il courut vers Naminé qu'il prit dans ses bras.

La blonde se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

- Axel… lâche-moi…

- J'ai eu juste peur pour toi, pardonne-moi d'être aussi égoïste à te demander une embrassade.

Naminé referma ses bras vers lui, flattée.

Sora les regarda avec un sourire. Il échangea un regard avec Riku, qui se contenta de lui prendre la main avec tendresse.

- Bon, la situation est grave, les enfants, on fait plutôt ce genre de choses à la fin, soupira Marluxia.

- Surtout que pour vous, elle risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu, ricana une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent. La jeune femme rousse se tenait debout, majestueuse et impériale avec sa longue robe rouge sang, un grand bâton à la main et un sourire narquois étalé sur son visage.

- Tiens, donc… la fameuse Kairi, remarqua Axel avec un air intéressé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il capitula. Riku fixa avec gravité la fée, en tout serrant son poing. Elle le regarda à son tour, sans rien dire. Sora les contemplait à tour de rôle, effrayé. A la fin, il n'y tint plus et dit :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il eut du mal à déglutir quand les yeux bleu marine le dévisagèrent.

- Où est la tante de Sora ? Et… où sommes-nous ?, continua Naminé d'une voix tremblante, surprenant le garçon.

- Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter d'elle, répondit la fée au bout d'un moment, agitant lentement son bâton. Quand au lieu où nous nous trouvons, … il se situe sous le château et a été crée artificiellement pour le trésor.

- Trésor ?..., murmura Axel. LE trésor qui est l'objet de toute cette passionnante histoire ?...

- Marluxia, Naminé, tuez-le avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, soupira Riku en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- C'est bon, je me tais.

Mais Kairi avait reporté son attention sur le roux en lâchant :

- Que fait-il ici ?...

- Un voleur qui s'est introduit dans le château, avoua l'argenté.

La rousse jaugea une dernière fois Axel d'un regard froid avant de continuer comme s'il n'avait pas été là :

- La raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici est que vous avez perdu, et que désormais vous vous soumettrez à ma sentence…

- Perdu ?!, cria Sora, yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Vous étiez censé protéger le trésor de toute personne qui tenterait de s'en emparer… inclus moi-même. Or, vous êtes arrivés trop tard… vous n'aviez même pas pénétré , tu ne sais pas à quel point ton échec va menacer ton monde…, ricana Kairi.

Le châtain se blottit sur le torse de Riku en lâchant, glacial :

- Je me fiche totalement de ce monde.

- Comment ?, demanda Kairi de façon trop précipitée pour être assurée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi son avenir m'intéresse, continua Sora en la fixant de ses yeux bleus, ses mains crispées contrastant avec la dureté de ses paroles. Personne ne m'y a aimé, je n'en aime ni la couleur ni le goût. Tous les gens que je connaissais ne me faisaient pas confiance, même les animaux étaient contre moi. Sauf depuis le jour où je suis entré dans ce château…

Le visage de la fée se radoucit et elle lança d'une voix mielleuse :

- Comme ça, tu aimerais y rester ?...

- Non, rétorqua fermement Riku en écartant légèrement le garçon d'elle.

- A quoi sert-il que tu répondes à sa place, Riku, répliqua-t-elle, sachant que tu vas mourir dans peu de temps. N'est-ce pas ?...

- Venant de ta part, il doit savoir à quoi s'attendre… rien de bon.

Soudain, Naminé, qui avait un air perplexe, se mit la main devant la bouche en étouffant un cri.

- La potion !

Les autres la contemplèrent avec étonnement, tandis que Kairi jubilait.

- Tu as oublié de la prendre aujourd'hui, Riku !

- C'est vrai, fit l'intéressé en regardant ailleurs.

Deux yeux vert émeraude se fixèrent sur lui.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif à l'approche du grand départ, lâcha Axel.

- C'était prévu, lui rétorqua l'argenté.

Kairi eut un demi-sourire et persévéra :

- Donc, Sora, qu'en penses-tu si tu ne quittais plus jamais le château… ?

Le garçon jeta un bref regard vers le lycanthrope avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est non, Kairi, répéta Riku avec insistance, coupant son ami.

- Ri…, fit ce dernier en s'approchant de lui.

Les traits de la fée se contractèrent et elle lança, assemblant une boule de magie bleue dans sa main droite :

- Tu ne me laisses décidément pas le choix…

La magie fusa. Et toucha de plein fouet Sora, qui s'écroula.

L'argenté reçut le corps sur ses bras, hébété.

Kairi se pinça les lèvres, l'air ennuyé, et lâcha un « Et… ». Axel fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler mais Naminé le retint. Ce fut Marluxia qui s'exclama très utilement :

- Sora !

Le lycanthrope guettait avec désespoir le moindre signe de vie du châtain. Mais le garçon restait inerte dans ses bras. La fée rousse soupira en semblant se détendre et déclara implacablement :

- Vous saviez que la fin était arrivée. Pour lui, elle n'a été que plus rapide. Il n'a gagné que quelques jours de sursis. S'il était devenu maître du château, comme je l'aurais souhaité…

- Lui aussi serait mort de cette maladie, fit Riku, ses larmes s'écrasant, de plus en plus nombreuses, sur les yeux de Sora qui ne cilla pas.

- La même maladie qui te ronge, Riku. La partie est terminée.

Le silence s'abattit quelques secondes, peut-être le temps d'un recueil, avant que Naminé ne demande, inquiète :

- Et… que va-t-il nous arriver, à nous ?

La fée balaya d'un geste les sous-entendus de la blonde :

- Je ne vous ôterai pas votre vie. A votre façon, vous trois (elle désigna Marluxia, Axel et Naminé) vous m'avez été utiles. Pour ceux-là par contre (elle insistait avec sadisme sur la condamnation de Riku et Sora) il est trop tard.

L'argenté gardait un air résigné et fatigué, en regardant Sora sans le détailler.

Le grand bâton qu'elle tenait à la main montra Axel, qui recula.

- Néanmoins, celui-ci restera au château.

- Co… comment ?, bredouilla le roux, pour une fois pris au dépourvu.

- Tu as eu tellement de mal pour entrer ici, il serait dommage que tu repartes aussi vite, sourit Kairi. Tu resteras donc ici comme gardien de ce château, avec d'autres personnes que je désignerais. Je t'expliquerais plus tard tout ce que tu as à savoir et à découvrir, car je dois m'occuper de…

Le bâton se tourna vers Marluxia, qui regarda Kairi avec défi.

- Maintenant que ta mission est accomplie, Marluxia, ton être n'a plus de raison d'avoir une substance sur terre. Choisis-tu le repos éternel ou la réincarnation ?

- La mort. Cent ans m'ont suffi.

Naminé ouvrit de grand yeux écartés et voulut crier quelque chose quand Marluxia se changea un bref instant en ce qu'il était réellement : un grand homme d'une trentaine d'années, d'aspect charmant, avec de longs cheveux roses effilés. Ses yeux bleu marine se tournèrent avec une lueur confiante vers celui qui l'avait soutenu toutes ces années, avant de disparaître, ainsi que son corps, dans un halo de fumée violet.

Les yeux bleus de Roxas laissèrent échapper quelques larmes tandis que Riku ne broncha pas.

- Marluxia…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le rejoindre, ou de commencer une autre vie, sans souvenirs de celle-ci, répliqua Kairi.

Naminé regarda Axel, qui gardait un visage fermé mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire briller dans ses yeux une étincelle d'espoir.

- Ne puis-je pas rester ici ?

- Non, répondit fermement la fée, en faisant bouger un brin son bâton.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se changea en jeune semi-adulte, aux épais épis blonds mais ayant conservé ses prunelles bleues. Roxas se regarda de haut en bas avec stupéfaction, vérifiant que rien ne manquait (10), puis croisa le regard amusé d'Axel.

- Toujours aussi bien fait, à ce que je vois… la virilité n'est pas ton fort…

- Toujours aussi amusant, Axel, même en période de crise, à ce que je vois.

- Il suffit !, s'écria Kairi en agitant inutilement son bâton dans tous les sens. Mort ou réincarnation ? Vite ! Trois secondes…

Affolé, Roxas fixa le visage du roux comme s'il pouvait l'aider.

- Deux…

Axel baissa les yeux, tandis que la figure de son compagnon se décomposait.

- U…

- Réincarnation !

Et Roxas disparut.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Ben oui, la Belle au Bois Dormant était censée rester 100 ans à dormir. 100 ans = 1 siècle, je ne vous apprends rien :D (enfin… normalement…)

(2) NAYRUUUUUUUUU ! TE VOILA PUNIE ! xD Bon, par contre, la phrase d'après ne t'est pas destinée lol –oui, ça date d'assez longtemps, mais bon, ça te fait travailler ta mémoire ;p-

(3) Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de le faire plus tard… -vive les notes qui servent à rien-

(4) Poétique, hein… désolée, je viens de reprendre cette fic que j'ai abandonné pendant deux mois lol Mon écriture a quelque peu pâti, je pense xD

(5) Rare fois où Marluxia fait preuve d'intelligence dans une de mes fics.

(6) Rare fois où Kairi fait preuve de sournoiserie dans une de mes fics.

(7) Enième fois où mon intrigue est vraiment nulle xD

(8) Oui, c'est Darkside xD

(9) Argh, phrase pourrie (va se jeter)

(10) xD

* * *

**_J'AI TERMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE ! Je voulais la terminer depuis juillet…–par contre, honte à moi, j'ai pas révisé ma géographie du Château de la Belle et la Bête dans Kingdom Hearts, donc désolée pour les erreurs ^^-_**

**_C'est marrant, j'ai redémarré cette fic après deux mois au moment où tenshi m'a envoyé une review… c'était le destin xD Merci à tout le monde pour leurs reviews, et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps u.u_**

**_J'aime mon Word : je marque « la mort » en majuscules, il me marque : « organiser une réunion », « envoyer un message », « entrer dans la liste des contacts » lol C'est le « organiser une réunion » qui m'a le plus plu xD_**

**_Reviews ? (c'est peut-être la fin de cette légende, mais pas celle de votre torture niak, niak, y'a un deuxième truc qui arrive derrière… naaaaaan, je vais pas spoiler xD en tout cas, ce qui n'est pas précisé dans ce chapitre le sera dans cette seconde légende, où vous apprendrez les plans que Kairi concoctait pour Sora, ce que sont devenus ce pauvre garçon et son loup-garou, ainsi que les destins respectifs d'Axel et de Roxas, le tout agrémenté de quelques personnages en plus. Et voilà ;p) _**


	3. Deuxième légende, première partie

**LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE ?**

**Résumé : La Belle et la Bête, remixé à ma sauce et celle de Kingdom Hearts. Yaoi. Maintenant que toute l'équipe est éparpillée, est-ce que la malédiction va continuer ? Bien sûr, sinon y'aurait pas de fic.  
Personnages : Roxas  
Genre : Fantasy  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Square Enix et Disney. **

**

* * *

**

L'hélicoptère s'approcha lentement de la forêt. Le pilote eut un haussement de sourcil puis fit dans le micro :

- Boss, c'est quoi cette grosse baraque ?

Une bâtisse, cachée par les arbres, pratiquement invisible. Seul une tour montrait sa façade sinistre, en ruines, au soleil éclatant. Le pilote rajusta ses lunettes au dessus de ses yeux, et lâcha un juron en entendant l'engin pétarader.

- Reno, on s'abstient de dire des choses pareilles en mission.

- Et si cette machine claque et se crashe sur le sol, j'aurais le droit ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du castel, l'hélicoptère décrivit des ronds concentriques dans le ciel. Reno frappa le tableau de bord avec panique puis tira la manette vers l'arrière dans l'espoir d'arrêter la progression.

- Mais bon sang, tu fais quoi ? T'es pas là pour faire des loopings au-dessus de la montagne !

- Ah oui, merci de le préciser !, lâcha le roux, le visage crispé. Parce que je suis en train de m'amuser comme un fou, tu crois ?

- On ne parle pas comme ça à son patron…

Mais Reno ne put lui répondre. Il sentit un relâchement dans la résistance que lui opposait l'appareil, puis tira le frein de toutes ses forces (1). Il faillit hurler de joie quand la machine répondit enfin à son ordre, et sortit de cette étreinte infernale.

Le pilote roux jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la tour de pierres entre les arbres. Puis il se dépêcha de rentrer à la caserne avant que d'autres misères lui arrivent.

* * *

**  
« La marionnette principale de cette histoire était un garçon comme les autres pourtant ou presque. Connu de tout le monde dans son petit village creusé à même le flanc d'une montagne, connaissant tout le monde du benjamin au doyen, il naquit dans des temps reculés dans une famille respectable, au blason plus doré qu'une pièce de vingt sous… mais néanmoins assez pauvre pour ne pas avoir ces mêmes vingt sous.  
Quand il poussa son premier cri au milieu du brouhaha incessant provoqué par ses nombreux frères et sœur, sa tante le prit dans ses bras avec affection et prédit avec conviction qu'il aurait un fantastique avenir à ses yeux. »**

« Et ben, il est bien parti dans la vie, lui, n'est-ce pas ?... »

**« Mais le bébé prit froid, et éternua violemment sur sa tante. Le visage de celle-ci changea du tout au tout et elle lui lança une malédiction avec dédain, tout en le rejetant sur la couche. Bien entendu, personne ne la crut, et le père du petit garçon l'emmaillota sans rien ajouter. Les enfants s'empressèrent de le toucher, de le bercer, et de se le disputer bien sûr. Le père s'en désintéressa vite pour veiller sur sa femme. Malheureusement, celle-ci décéda le soir même de langueur. Le père, fou de douleur, et très superstitieux, accusa son dernier-né du crime. »**

« Je retire ce que j'ai pensé… »

Vingtième siècle, un après-midi. Entre les maisons de bois, démodées, marchait le jeune homme blond avec un tout nouveau livre à la main, le feuilletant rapidement, commençant à douter de l'intérêt de son achat.

- Quel livre pourri.

Le blondinet referma le bouquin et le mit sous son bras tout en continuant sa route. Oui, il était vrai, cet endroit était bien un hameau près d'une colline. Le promeneur imagina sans peine l'ambiance conviviale de ce coin. De là à affirmer que c'était le fameux village de la légende… Il frissonna légèrement. Ses ancêtres étaient vraiment aussi barbares ? Ce conte promettait d'être plus violent que ceux qu'il avait lus jusqu'alors.

Une brise de vent passa entre les rues étroites et Roxas l'accueillit avec reconnaissance : l'été était brûlant. Les piques d'or sur la tête de Roxas en furent toutes troublées, ce qui ne les empêchât pas de rester dans la même position, c'est-à-dire en désordre le plus total, histoire d'épargner à leur propriétaire les séances de coiffure.

D'un coup, deux bras agrippèrent la taille fine du blond, qui sursauta avant de frapper l'intrus, qui rétracta ses tentacules indésirables illico presto. Bientôt, le grand escogriffe roux auquel les bras appartenaient se mit à ses côtés, l'air souriant malgré son envoi sur les roses. Bientôt, il commença à engager la conversation :

- Encore avec tes contes de fées ?

Roxas serra le livre contre lui avec une moue agacée.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais à les lire, Reno.

- Ca va, t'énerve pas, Rox', fit l'intéressé en déposant une petite tape sur le dos de son compagnon. Et c'est quoi comme titre ?...

- Oh… euh…, bredouilla le blond en regardant la couverture.

Ses yeux céruléens scrutèrent la surface du livre, sans trouver aucune inscription. A part le prix, bien sûr. Ce que Reno ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Dis donc, il doit être en or massif, leur bouquin.

- Ssh, tu ne sais pas apprécier la valeur intellectuelle des choses, lui répliqua Roxas, bien que lui-même ne comprenne pas pourquoi il défendait avec tant d'ardeur cet ouvrage.

Sans se vexer, Reno lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avec un air supérieur. Le blond choisit la voie du silence. (2)

- Eh, bien, quelle convivialité, Roxy, lâcha le roux au bout de dix minutes.

- Hmf. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent, n'est-ce pas ?...

- Bien. L'argent et les livres. Ca va, c'est bon, c'est retenu dans ma petite cervelle de linotte.

Si l'amour-propre de Reno avait été touché en disant cette phrase, la petite main de Roxas qui se glissait dans la sienne lui réchauffa le cœur. Le roux laissa une bise sur la nuque fraîche de son amant, qui tressaillit.

- Bon, allez, on rentre, sourit Reno en tapotant au passage la… hanche… de Roxas.

Ce dernier sourit à son tour avant de le suivre.

_- Qu'est-ce que- ?..._

* * *

Nuit. Cet aspect peu reluisant qu'a chaque objet plongé dans le noir. C'est quand on les regarde qu'on comprend petit à petit nos peurs enfantines. De ces monstres qui peuvent vous guetter sous la forme de banals objets.

Heureusement, l'Homme a inventé l'électricité.

- Alors, comment c'était le boulot ?, demanda Roxas, en train de se changer dans leur boui-boui au rez-de-chaussée, loué pour le mois.

Reno était allongé sur le lit, tout habillé et songeur. Songeur en regardant fixement le corps du blond qui se dévoilait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Se rappelant qu'il était censé répondre, il fit :

- Comme d'habitude, ou presque.

- Sachant que c'est à cause de toi et ton travail que je me retrouve coincé dans ce village quasiment désert, j'aurais cru que tu étofferais un peu ta description.

Le roux rit puis ferma les yeux avec un air narquois, mettant ses mains derrière la nuque.

- J'ai l'impression que tu te plais ici, pourtant…

Le matelas accueillit un nouveau poids, et Reno sentit des lèvres effleurer son front, puis descendre jusqu'à sa bouche. Il resta pratiquement stoïque, pour taquiner leur propriétaire.

_- Mais qui est ce type ?..._

Mais à la fin, il ne put résister à l'envie de poser ses mains sur Roxas, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait lentement. Elles se positionnèrent d'abord sur sa taille, eurent une petite hésitation sur la direction à prendre, puis finalement optèrent pour d'innocentes caresses sur le dos. Roxas sourit. Il rompit leur embrassade et se coucha à côté du roux, tâtonnant la table basse à côté du lit pour attraper un livre.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi Roxas avait interrompu brusquement ce moment. Mais il soupçonnait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de… dériver du simple bisou. Le pauvre. Ils ne l'avaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais _fait_. Le roux soupira un peu de frustration mais se résigna. Il bâilla bruyamment, puis il se leva pour se faire un café.

Sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas dormir de la nuit et qu'il n'arriverait pas à conduire son hélicoptère adoré parfaitement le lendemain, Reno aimait tout de même préparer cela pour se détendre. Enfin, préparer était un grand mot. Disons que mettre une capsule dans une machine à café l'amusait énormément et résumait sa vision de la cuisine en général.

Pendant que son pilote de ligne préféré sirotait son café à moitié dilué, tiré de la machine de l'hôtel, Roxas recommença à lire son histoire.

**« Soudain, il entendit la voix de sa sœur. Il l'aperçut entre deux arbres noueux. Elle était agenouillée.**

**- Sora… Je vais mourir… promets-moi d'être prudent.**

**Le jeune garçon lui jura ceci, et la sœur mourut. Il l'enterra religieusement avec force larmes. Mais, bouchant la sépulture avec de la terre, il aperçut la créature du démon qui l'avait tuée. Sa forme était celle d'un loup, et ses yeux rouges luisaient de méchanceté. Avec courage, Sora lui fit face, mais la lâche bête s'enfuit aussitôt. Décidé, le jeune homme décida de la suivre. »**

« Le style de l 'auteur a changé… Il est plus… mystique… »

Mais Roxas se flagella mentalement pour une telle pensée. Certes, l'écrivain demeurait anonyme… mais c'était la même personne qui avait écrit ce livre ?

Non ?

D'après le libraire, l'origine de cette légende se serait déroulée au XIIIe siècle. La provenance de l'ouvrage restait obscure, malgré les preuves que l'évènement se serait produit dans ce village.

Le blond stoppa ses réflexions sur le livre et bâilla à son tour.

_- Comment ?... I-il est revenu... Enfin._

Il le déposa à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Reno vint le rejoindre, et il tomba enfin dans les bras chauds et confortables de Morphée, qui garda ses lèvres collées à sa nuque, y appliquant de temps en temps un petit baiser.

* * *

Jour. Quand enfin la lumière qui sommeille au bout du monde se lève, et chasse celle qui a pris sa place. Un changement progressif, mais radical. Un seul astre, un seul ciel, pour éclairer cette immensité contrôlée par une minorité.

Roxas s'étira longuement, comme un chat, et son bras écarté tomba mollement sur le lit. Le cœur du blond bondit. Un corps était censé être à ses côtés…

Rien. Du vide. Roxas soupira. Reno avait dû partir plus tôt, et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Mais quand même. Il aurait pu laisser un message.  
_  
- Viens à moi…_

S'étirant comme un chat, Roxas se leva de façon pataude du lit, repoussant la couverture au loin. Dans le frigidaire, il avisa un morceau de pain et un peu de beurre. Parfait.

S'il existait une chose particulière qu'il partageait avec Reno, c'était le goût de la cuisine à son état le plus simple. C'est-à-dire dont la recette ne dépassait pas deux phrases.

Prendre le pain. Mettre du beurre dessus. Eventuellement le manger. C'était bon, le compte y était.

Il avala son bref petit-déjeuner avant de se décider à s'habiller.

* * *

- Salut, boss.

- Reno, je t'ai déjà dit d'être moins familier.

- C'est possible.

Mayo soupira en remuant sa tasse de café du bout du doigt, puis il fit :

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

- J'ai fait une deuxième fois du repérage au-dessus de la zone comme tu me l'as dit, mais au moment où je te parlais, y'a eu encore… un… tourbillon bizarre… et mon appareil a failli s'écraser sur le sol. Et moi aussi accessoirement.

Mayo lança ses jambes par-dessus son bureau, et ses talons hauts claquèrent brutalement contre le bois.

- Allons donc… de la sorcellerie ? Non, sérieusement, Reno, arrête le café le soir…

- Tu as remarqué comme moi les loopings de l'hélico ! Pourquoi je ferais ça en mission ?

- Je me rappelle bien que pendant que tu passais ton permis, c'était ta spécialité.

- Cette époque est révolue.

- Si tu le dis… et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

Reno hésita.

- Je ne sais pas… prévenir la population ? Surveiller la forêt ?

Mayo éclata de rire, et ses talons hauts frémirent entre deux piles de documents.

- Ils ne te croiront pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas notre boulot. Nous, on prend l'argent qu'il y a à tirer. Eux, ils gardent le reste.

Le roux s'apprêta à parler, mais Mayo l'interrompit.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant. Retourne bosser, ça te changera un peu.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré avant de tourner les talons (bas). Mayo but un peu de son café, puis interpela le pilote :

- Hey, si t'as pas envie de retourner au-dessus de cette forêt, envoie quelqu'un d'autre à la place, hum ?...

* * *

Allongé sur le sol couvert de feuilles, doucement bercé par le vent chaud de la plaine, Roxas sommeillait. Le soleil filtrait entre les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était installé, les petits oiseaux produisaient des gazouillis délicieux ; il se sentait… bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Roxas ?

Roxas mit sa main en visière pour voir un roux agacé. Il répliqua :

- C'est l'après-midi, j'avais envie de sortir. Quoi de nouveau sous le soleil ?

Reno eut un soupir et regarda de tous les côtés, mal à l'aise.

- C'est juste dangereux, quoi.

- Quoi donc ? La pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est qu'un oiseau se lâche au-dessus de ma tête. Et encore, je n'aurais vraiment pas de chance.

- Mais… mais…, fit Reno, se grattant la nuque, à court d'arguments.

- C'est la lisière de la forêt, continua Roxas d'un ton très doux, assez, il l'espérait, pour convaincre son petit ami. Aucun animal ne se risque ici.  
_  
- Alors, ça, mon petit gars, t'as tout à fait tort pour le coup. Pour une fois, je suis du côté du roux._

Reno vit la forêt menaçante. Il vit Roxas allongé paisiblement sur le sol. Il secoua la tête en soupirant encore.

- Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux…

- Non, je… je dois me coucher tôt, ce soir, justifia Reno, l'air confus. Et… arrêter le café.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

- Tu vas aller te coucher à trois heures de l'après-midi ?

- Euh… non ! Il faut que j'écrive un rapport !, continua Reno, avec un air suspect.

- Un rapport ?..., répéta Roxas, étonné. Depuis quand tu écris des rapports ?...  
_  
- Mais il n'est vraiment pas doué, celui-là, pour mentir. Dis tout de suite que tu as la frousse, ça ira plus vite._

- Depuis un certain moment, en fait, dit Reno en prenant de l'assurance. Mayo veut s'assurer que je travaille… il veut que toutes ses équipes soient au top.

- Ah, d'accord…, fit Roxas en se recalant confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre.

Le roux commença à éloigner, puis se retourna vers lui.

- Eh, Rox'… ne tarde pas.

- Bien sûr, maman.

- Je parle sérieusement, mon garçon.

- C'est assez étonnant de ta part, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'n'ai pas le temps de me chamailler avec toi.

_- C'est bien, il garde sa verve mémorable !

* * *

  
_

Un bruit de… léchouille. Une langue contre la paume de la main. Roxas eut un rire en s'éveillant doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant des craquements de feuilles mortes sous ses doigts.

Sa tête se tourna et il hurla en voyant la truffe du renard près de lui.

-_ Quoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça ?_

Roxas dit un vilain mot en voyant cette… bestiole… près de lui. C'était censé apporter la rage hein, puis les renards n'allaient pas lécher la main des humains, ils la _mordaient_.

Le blond regarda sa main couverte de bave de renard avec horreur, après toutes ces charmantes réflexions.

_- Seigneur… il doit penser que j'ai la rage._

Roxas se releva, recula, essaya de faire peur au renard.

- Va-t-en ! Bah ! Bah ! Bah !

Le tout accompagné de grands gestes dignes d'une éolienne.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est ridicule…_

Voyant que l'animal restait tranquillement assis à le regarder, le blond partit en courant vers le village.

-_ Bon, ça, c'est fait…_

* * *

- Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux…

- Rah, tais-toi, Reno.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait passé si cette bête t'avait attaqué, hein ?

- Elle ne m'a pas attaqué, maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Quand Roxas passa devant lui, Reno l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui.

- Lâche-moi !, protesta fort vainement le blond.

Son compagnon l'embrassa, mais Roxas le repoussa au bout de quelques secondes. Le roux eut l'air désappointé, puis lâcha un soupir. Quand le jeune homme fut sur le point de partir, il noua une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de lui et le ramena à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce vraiment la peine de se disputer pour ça ?

- Parle pour toi. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien me laisser...

Le visage de Reno se crispa, les bras se refusant à relâcher le blond. Puis, d'un coup, agacé, il le repoussa, et partit s'équiper d'une veste. Il sortit et claqua la porte.

Roxas avait envie de pleurer. Ses yeux picotaient comme s'il était resté trop longtemps à regarder le soleil. Il se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings.

Et hurla intérieurement.

* * *

Cette nuit, Roxas avait dormi seul, à moitié soûl, frissonnant d'un froid qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis le début de sa relation avec Reno. Immobile, adossé au mur, assis entre les couvertures, il écoutait le vent mugir implacablement.

Le matin le prit par surprise. Roxas ne remarqua la lumière s'infiltrant entre les interstices des volets que trente minutes plus tard. Il se leva machinalement. En entrant dans la cuisine, il évita de regarder la machine à café inerte ; puis, au moment d'ouvrir le frigidaire, son front se posa contre la porte froide, et il observa quelques minutes de silence.

Il refusait de croire que le vide ressenti dans son cœur était dû à la disparition du roux. Le jeune homme, soulevé par la vague de mélancolie qui le rongeait, renonça à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Mais un sentiment indistinct le força à s'en relever aussitôt.

Que se passait-il ?  
_  
- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Roxas se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'air méfiant.

_- Oups. 'Vaudrait mieux que j'y aille…_

Avec un air perplexe, le blond regarda l'animal s'enfuir vers les bois, les reflets rouges de sa fourrure miroitant à la lueur de la lune. Il lui semblait que c'était le même renard qui s'était approché de lui.

Puis, à la réflexion, il se rappela que tous les renards avaient la même fourrure, pourvu qu'ils soient de la même espèce. Mais tout de même… ce roux…

Ce mot lui refit d'un coup penser à Reno, et il se mit à se morfondre à nouveau, espérant que rien ne lui était arrivé. Il retourna s'allonger sur le lit, et serra un oreiller contre lui, en guise de Reno de pacotille.

Mais une pensée étreignit brusquement son esprit.

C'était en partie la faute de ce fichu renard qu'il se retrouvait seul. La vague curiosité qu'il éprouvait envers le canidé se transforma brutalement en rancune. Alors, comme ça, il allait venir le voir jusqu'ici…

Très bien. Il verrait ce qu'il y aurait à voir.

La mélancolie remplacée par la détermination, Roxas happa sa veste, à tout hasard, dans le placard de sa chambre et fit claquer la porte d'entrée. Mais, en sortant, il grimaça et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Il faisait drôlement froid tout de même, pour un jour d'été. Si le soleil était clément, en revanche un vent monstre soufflait dans les rues. Et aussi dans son pyjama.

A la réflexion, Roxas remonta bien vite dans sa chambre se changer, sous le regard mi-intrigué mi-lassé de la réceptionniste.

* * *

Mains sous les aisselles, tête recroquevillée sur ses épaules, grelottant presque, Roxas avançait prudemment. Il était hors du village, pour sûr. Cet imbécile de renard était dans la forêt. Ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de retourner illico presto dans son lit, il rechercha des traces de l'animal.

Lentement, il leva la tête, et vit un homme avec un sourire sardonique sur le visage. Il lui aurait bien crié d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais cette vision le glaça plus encore que le climat envionnant. L'homme se retourna vers lui, juste assez pour qu'il vît la couleur de ses yeux.

Orange.

Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de boire pour oublier.

L'homme se mit à rire. Et puis disparut.

De plus en plus convaincu que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, Roxas progressa sur le petit sentier, à peine visible au milieu de la broussaille. Il inspectait régulièrement les alentours, en vain. De temps à autre, l'image de l'homme qui riait semblait réapparaître devant lui, précédant toujours des hurlements. Roxas prit peur et s'arrêta net.

La forêt suivit cette réaction d'un lourd silence.

Le blond déglutit. D'accord, bon, que faire mainte-

Il regarda en arrière. Il n'y avait plus de sentier. Des arbres, encore des arbres. Un hibou hulula.

- Je suis pas dans la merde, moi..., grommela le jeune homme. (3)

Quelqu'un lui prit la main. Ses yeux remontèrent de cette constatation jusqu'à une fille en blanc. Qui tirait une drôle de tête, d'ailleurs, comme si Roxas avait un gros bouton purulent sur la figure. Elle était blonde, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, qui l'examinaient, lui, des pieds à la tête.

Si son petit ami avait été là, il lui aurait fait probablement remarquer que c'était son double au féminin.

Mais Roxas n'était ni dans le moment, ni dans l'état d'esprit de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il était coincé dans une forêt à la noix avec des fantômes.

Des fantômes. Mon pauvre Roxy, tu débloques complet.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, comme si qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Il remarqua que, malgré sa consistance, elle était légèrement transparente. Zombie ? Vampire ? Loup-garou ? A ce stade, le cerveau de Roxas ne se tarisssait pas de réflexions stupides.

- Ben...

Elle tapa silencieusement du pied. Soudain, Roxas entrevit un reflet roux à quelques mètres de lui.

- Désolé !

Il la laissa en plan et courut le plus vite possible. Si cette bestiole l'avait entraîné dans les bois, à elle de l'en faire sortir !

Mais il semblait que le renard n'avait pas l'intention de retourner au village. Au bout d'un moment, Roxas laissa échapper un râle, et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut le château.

- Oh put-

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

**(1) Connais pas l'intérieur d'un hélico, et j'ai eu la flemme de me renseigner pour une fois. Mes excuses.  
(2) Ah, ah. Non, ça ne vous fait pas rire, vous ? Vous devriez.  
(3) Duncan qui n'hésite pas à dire des gros mots. Mon Dieu.**


	4. Deuxième légende, deuxième partie

_**Deuxième partie de la deuxième légende, et également fin de l'histoire. Quelle excitation xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Evidemment. Evidemment que cela devait arriver. _

_« Résumons la situation actuelle. Roxas, petit ami d'un aviateur qui l'a entraîné dans un village misérable et qui ensuite l'a laissé tomber sans raison apparente, est coincé dans une forêt profonde, pleine de fantômes, et pour couronner le tout, il se retrouve devant le château, qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus repoussant actuellement, sauf votre respect. _

_« Au passage, nous vous signalons qu'il ignore totalement son lien avec ses habitants, notamment celui que vous nous avez désigné._

_« Quant audit aviateur, nous le voyions il y a quelques minutes en train de se soûler avec succès à la vodka pure, petite addiction héritée d'ancêtres vikings. Ou russes. Nos experts continuent à se concerter à propos de l'origine ethnique de cet homme. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous disions donc, votre Excellence, qu'à cet instant, il est en train de décuver de façon violente dû au fait que… _

_- Cela suffit ! Si je vous demande de me faire un rapport, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous concentrer sur un cloporte qui n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire !_

_- …Cependant… il menace l'ensemble du plan, votre Grâce._

_- Tiens donc ? Je croyais qu'il avait laissé échapper le gringalet ?_

_- Oui… néanmoins, il semblerait que…_

_- Affirmez donc ce que vous pensez, au lieu de vous perdre dans des « semblerait » et des « paraîtrait » ! De toute façon, dans l'état où je suis, il m'est impossible de confirmer vos dires ! Vous le savez bien ! Et même si vous l'ignoriez, je pense que votre vue est encore suffisante pour constater par vous-même !_

_- … Ou-Ou-Oui, (raclement de gorge) votre Grâce… nous pensons fortement que cet homme est encore attaché à Roxas, même si l'agent Mayo a fait son possible pour le dissuader de venir au manoir._

_- Le pouvoir de l'amour… (soupir) Même plus de quatre siècles après, c'est un facteur que j'aurais tort de négliger. N- Roxas est-il entré dans l'enceinte du château ?_

_- Pas encore…_

_- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Envoyez-_le_ en vitesse avant que Roxas ne change d'avis et ne reparte !... N'ayant plus aucun pouvoir à présent, je n'arriverai pas à le rattraper moi-même ! Si vous échouez à le retenir, ce sera la mort pour nous tous ! »_

_

* * *

_

Reno releva sa tête d'au-dessus la lunette des toilettes du bar, et tira la chasse d'eau. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux, mais ayant désormais l'estomac vide, il ne risquait plus de recracher quoi que ce soit. Il appuya sa tête brûlante contre le mur froid, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il n'était pas habitué à subir une cuite après avoir bu.

- 'Tain, Roxas, c'est à cause de toi si je suis hors-service…, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il décida de sortir du bâtiment avant d'avoir à nouveau envie de boire, pour oublier la cruelle rupture de la veille. Il avait squatté l'endroit toute la nuit, parlé à un peu n'importe qui de ses déboires sentimentaux, pour peu qu'on lui paie la boisson, et heureusement, s'était juste retrouvé ivre mort à la suite de ces évènements. Il avait l'impression qu'un gong dantesque sonnait à intervalles réguliers dans son crâne.

Il marchait avec hésitation, le paysage était trop flou, et il pensait parfois que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour se remettre en équilibre. Il avança comme cela, à l'aveuglette. A un moment, il commença à se cogner contre des gros poteaux. Quand il eut l'idée incroyable de mettre ses mains devant lui pour repérer où il allait, les incidents du genre diminuèrent significativement. Il lui semblait qu'il marchait depuis longtemps. Il n'entendait plus de voix humaines aux alentours. Il ne devait sûrement pas être dans le village, et encore moins à l'hôtel. Reno avait tellement mal à la tête… il renonça à conjecturer plus sur sa situation. Soudain, ses mains ne rencontrèrent plus de poteaux. Et ses pieds chancelants se prirent le gros caillou posé innocemment sur le chemin, et Reno s'étala de tout son long. Il sentit de l'herbe sous lui. Définitivement pas dans le village.

Il comptait rester ici. Il ne pouvait plus avancer maintenant. Il leva la tête, et un son incompréhensible, comme assourdi, lui revint aux oreilles. Il voyait Roxas juste en face de lui avec un renard.

C'était bon, il était totalement et sincèrement bourré. Après le statut « je ne tiens pas debout mais j'assume », le stade « je vois des hallucinations et je crois que ce n'est pas normal ».

Il referma ses yeux sur cette vision, incapable de supporter plus son mal de tête.

Mais avant…

-Oh put-

Depuis quand il y avait des châteaux abandonnés en plein milieu de la forêt, comme cela ? L'édifice était en ruines, indéniablement. Ses murs étaient recouverts de lierres et, parmi la kyrielle de vastes fenêtres, quasiment toutes étaient brisées.

Pour avoir conservé quelques souvenirs de ses cours d'histoire, et parce qu'il avait toujours cultivé un goût du luxe assez particulier, Roxas put dire que c'était probablement un château datant de la Renaissance. Raison de plus. Ces palais ne se trouvaient que dans de grandes villes, ou du moins, ils restaient rarement à l'abandon ainsi. Il se préparait à s'en aller et à retourner au village coûte que coûte mais, alors qu'il tournait le dos au château, le renard apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il semblait le fixer tranquillement du regard. Roxas fit un pas sur le côté. Le canidé se mit à retrousser ses babines et à grogner. Le jeune homme stoppa immédiatement son geste, et revint sagement là où il était. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée que cette bestiole se mette à l'attaquer.

_- Roxas… toujours aussi courageux, à ce que je vois…_

Puis, lentement, le renard se mit à s'approcher de lui. Roxas reculait au fur et à mesure, vers le portail du manoir. Il aurait fini par y entrer s'il n'avait pas remarqué derrière l'animal une silhouette familière qui titubait vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- R-R-Reno ?, bredouilla-t-il.

Puis il cria son nom quand il le vit s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte. Il se précipita vers lui, malgré les grognements de plus en plus menaçants du renard. Mais Reno avait perdu connaissance. D'après l'haleine et l'allure générale, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas bu que de l'eau ce soir-là.

Coma éthylique en plein bois, avec un renard enragé et un château en ruines. Roxas aurait juré qu'il tenait un bon scénario de série B. Malheureusement, tout était bien vrai, et comme d'habitude, c'est lui, petit blond innocent, qui devrait assumer la corvée. Il essaya de soulever son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes et tentatives infructueuses, il y parvint, et posa le bras du rouquin sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la forêt quand une voix masculine lâcha narquoisement :

- Besoin d'aide, Roxas ?

Cette voix ne lui disait rien (qui vaille). Le blondinet se retourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Et se retrouva face à face avec un grand homme roux, aux longs cheveux rouges en arrière. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, et ne portait que des habits noirs. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le portail, au seuil du château, ou plutôt, du manoir.

Pendant une seconde, Roxas se demanda si cette apparition avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne voyait plus le renard dans les parages. Puis il se dit que s'il commençait à croire au surnaturel, il ne serait pas dans un film de série B, mais dans un long-métrage digne d'Ed Wood. Il se détourna du regard vert, si perçant, de l'homme mystérieux et essaya de déplacer Reno.

- Tu ne t'étonnes pas du fait que je connais ton nom, même si c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons ?

L'homme gardait son rictus sur le visage, mais il semblait attendre quelque chose. Ses yeux se fixèrent de façon très insistante sur Roxas. Celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était censé le connaître ? Ou était-ce un _stalker_, comme on dit, qui le traquait depuis des mois ? Il finit par répondre avec hésitation :

- Je préfère… retourner au village.

- Tu n'y seras pas plus en sécurité. Tôt ou tard, tu devras revenir ici, lâcha l'homme lentement.

Roxas voyait bien que ce type voulait s'approcher d'eux, à cause de son pied botté qui tapait à intervalles réguliers sur le sol, comme s'il se retenait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Reno était trop lourd pour lui. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe, puis repoussa machinalement les mèches rousses sur le front pâle en sueur. Puis il leva ses yeux vers l'homme en noir.

- Je devrais me soucier de ma sécurité ?, le défia-t-il.

L'homme soupira, puis sortit une fleur à moitié fanée, rouge aux épines bleu nuit. Il la toucha du bout du doigt puis la secoua face à Roxas qui le regardait faire avec étonnement.

- Ca, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ca devrait ?, rétorqua le blond, qui était de plus en plus perdu devant les actions de l'inconnu.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent. Il laissa tomber la fleur et dit, cynique :

- Tu ne te rappelles absolument de rien ? J'aurais cru que cela marque ta mémoire, même quatre siècles après…

- Quatre siècles ? Comment voulez-vous que j'en sache quelque chose ? Je n'étais pas né !, cria Roxas, agacé à présent.

Toutes ces allusions qu'il ne comprenait pas l'énervaient et attisaient malignement sa curiosité.

L'homme continuait à sourire bizarrement, comme un chat qui regarde une souris, et cela exaspérait Roxas. Puis il souffla :

- Si tu veux en savoir plus, c'est ici que cela se passe. Dans ce château.

Roxas hésitait. Il n'allait pas laisser son amant seul…

- Allez, viens.

Pour briser les dernières résistances du jeune homme blond, l'inconnu sut choisir les mots justes.

- De plus, dans l'état où il est, tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre. Il pourra être soigné dans ce manoir.

Alors Roxas souleva une nouvelle fois le roux, qui se mit à marmonner quelque chose avant de replonger dans son coma. Ils se traînèrent vers le portail du château. Une fois franchi le seuil, l'homme aida Roxas à transporter Reno jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du bâtiment.

_Je n'aurais pas cru que cet argument le fasse fléchir. A-t-il tant changé que cela ?..._

_

* * *

_

Reno ouvrit les yeux, assez brutalement, dans un lit inconnu. Il vit Roxas au-dessus de lui, lui caressant la joue. Une fois qu'il fut capable de faire un geste sans avoir envie de vomir, le rouquin le prit dans ses bras, soulagé de le revoir. Il avait certes encore un peu mal à la tête, mais il l'oubliait à ce moment. Roxas lui rendit son étreinte. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes, néanmoins ces retrouvailles surprise leur faisaient prendre conscience à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent de façon quasi automatique, et seul un raclement de gorge sec les empêcha de poursuivre leur petite fête. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'inconnu roux habillé de noir, qui patientait devant leur porte, toujours avec cette allure nonchalante. Il eut un reniflement de mépris en les voyant enlacés, puis dit :

- Roxas, il faut que tu descendes dans le hall dans cinq minutes précisément.

Le blond le regarda avec méfiance. L'homme en noir remit en place son sourire distant usuel, puis s'en alla, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Roxas ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Reno à ses côtés soupira :

- Eh bien… quelle histoire !

- On a intérêt à vite sortir d'ici, lâcha Roxas, fixant toujours la porte.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi donc ? On est où, exactement ?

Roxas dit d'une voix sourde :

- Au plein milieu de la forêt, dans un château en ruines.

Le déclic se produisit dans la tête de Reno. Il laissa une expression hagarde envahir son visage. Il fit un petit bruit de surprise, tandis que lui revenaient en mémoire ses souvenirs de sa dernière mission. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ce même château qui les avait, lui et son hélico, entraînés dans un tourbillon dont il ne s'était sorti que grâce à un coup de bol incroyable ? Alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus retourner dans cet endroit, son état d'ébriété avancé l'y avait reconduit. C'était bien sa veine. Ca l'apprendrait à boire pour oublier.

Et avec Roxas en plus, qui ignorait tout de l'étrangeté de la région.

Un mal de tête se faisant ressentir, il se rallongea sur le lit, passant une main sur son front.

Roxas continuait à fixer la porte, sans pouvoir en détacher son regard. Il se demandait que l'homme en noir, qui semblait le seul résident du château, faisait ici, et ce qu'il lui voulait. Enfin, il tourna ses deux pupilles vers Reno, et lui fit un petit sourire.

- J'y vais, attends-moi ici.

- Eh, quoi, Rox-

Mais le blondinet s'était déjà levé et avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

Roxas regarda autour de lui. Le couloir dans lequel il se situait paraissait en bien meilleur état que l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les tapis et les poutres n'étaient pas dévorés par les mites, et les statues qui longeaient ce corridor demeuraient intactes, semblant le contempler sans expression, avec leur regard de pierre vide. Roxas ne sentait pas très bien, et mourait d'envie de quitter ce château. Mais il repensa à l'homme qui devait l'attendre à nouveau la curiosité vint le titiller désagréablement. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à atteindre, au bout du couloir, des escaliers larges, aux marches épaisses. Il les emprunta avec un peu d'appréhension.

Il se mangea prodigieusement un tapis à la fin des escaliers. A la pénultième marche, il avait perdu l'équilibre en posant son pied sur un trou masqué par ledit tapis. L'endroit n'avait quand même pas dû voir un maçon depuis des siècles pour en arriver à de telles extrémités…

- C'est bon, t'es prêt ?

Décollant son nez de la frange du tapis, Roxas fusilla du regard l'homme roux en noir qui venait d'en placer une. Ce dernier conserva un calme olympien et se contenta de désigner par sa tête deux immensément grandes portes à sa gauche. Deux grandes portes surmontées d'une boussole.

- Allons-y, ils nous attendent depuis assez longtemps…

_Ils_ ?, s'interrogea Roxas, perplexe. _Ce qui voudrait dire que ce type n'est pas si seul…_

Son froncement de sourcils n'échappa pas à Axel, car tel était le nom de l'homme mystérieux (1). Il aurait dû être content de revoir Roxas sous sa forme d'humain après tant de siècles, mais il demeurait rongé par une sorte d'amertume. Il avait recherché une trace d'enthousiasme, de joie peut-être, même de haine, il s'en fichait, chez Roxas lorsqu'il lui était apparu. Mais rien. Rien n'avait transparu à travers son regard. A peine une expression un peu surprise.

Voilà pourquoi il était si préoccupé.

Roxas l'avait oublié.

Quelque part, c'était prévisible, mais ça lui faisait quand même mal. Tout souvenir devait être annihilé par les réincarnations à répétition. Qu'il en fasse partie, de ces choses éphémères, le blessait au fond de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était redevenu sensible malgré les décennies innombrables passées entre vie et mort, dans un condensé fumeux et artificiel d'existence. Axel se rappelait encore et seulement son enfance, ainsi que son entrée au château. Maintenant que sa liberté lui avait été arrachée, et qu'il ne conservait que des lambeaux de lui-même, il regrettait chaque jour sa vie passée.

Parfois même, il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'un jour, des années sûrement après la mort de Sora et Riku, (il ne les comptait plus, le temps n'avait plus jamais fait de ravages sur son corps) il s'était senti drôle en se réveillant. Un peu comme s'il était devenu un peu moins consistant, moins fort. Il s'était trouvé incroyablement fatigué, mais sur le moment, il l'avait prêté à une nostalgie un peu trop forte.

Néanmoins, il ne faisait plus trop confiance à ses souvenirs. Les rares dont il se remémorait l'existence le faisaient souffrir, et il brodait des détails à partir des fragments des autres. Cependant, il gardait soigneusement pour lui toutes ces réflexions. Il n'était qu'un subalterne, quoique le doyen. Il n'avait aucune sorte d'influence ou de pouvoir.

Et puis, il n'avait pas revu Kairi depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé moisir ici. Les visites à la grande chef devaient aider pour la montée en grade, comme pour tout. Enfin, cette mission-là allait peut-être faire avancer les choses. Mais un obstacle, et de taille, s'opposait à lui.

Cet étrange type roux.

En soupirant, Axel referma les lourdes portes derrière Roxas et lui, tandis qu'il l'entendait échapper une interjection d'étonnement.

* * *

Ils observaient depuis quelques secondes celui qui devait être leur treizième membre. Les murmures couraient sur son compte déjà, mais ils étaient tous, dans l'ensemble, plutôt surpris par cette frimousse d'ange et cet air intègre. Installés dans l'ancienne salle de bal, les onze, vite rejoints par l'homme roux qui s'était assis à la place qu'on lui avait octroyée, vers l'arrière, se turent lorsqu'un homme, à la tête encapuchonnée comme le reste de ses camarades, leva la main, donnant un ordre de silence. Enfin, il dit d'une voix grave :

- Ton entrée ici, ou plutôt ta rentrée d'après Axel, était attendue depuis longtemps. Mais tu dois le savoir. Tu as réussi à nous échapper durant tout ce temps mais tu es final-

Axel. Le nom de cet type aux cheveux écarlates.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, le coupa Roxas, agacé par ce discours stupide qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Des ricanements parvinrent de derrière celui qui avait parlé aussi cérémonieusement, mais s'estompèrent bien vite. Mais une voix criarde, féminine, gémit :

- A quoi bon continuer ce charabia ? Il nous ment, c'est évident ! Il faut en finir !

- Pas si vite, Larxène, lâcha Voix Grave lentement. Il nous est précieux de savoir à quel point il se rappelle exactement de ce château…

Roxas serra les poings et cria :

- Mais je n'ai jamais les pieds ici en dehors d'aujourd'hui ! Ni même dans cette partie du monde ! Comment voulez-vous que je me souvienne d'un château pareil ?

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence. Mais un de ceux qui n'inspirent pas confiance en l'avenir. Finalement, une voix quasi adolescente, mais terriblement posée, provenant d'une silhouette de petite taille, débita comme une calculatrice :

- Il ne semble pas mentir, pourtant je confirme que c'est bien la bonne personne.

- Tu es réellement,_ réellement_, sûr ?, demanda Voix criarde.

Abasourdi par cette discussion sans sens pour lui, le jeune homme blond devant lui regarda Axel, espérant un peu d'aide de sa part. Mais le roux regardait dans le vide, l'air morose, ou ennuyé, Roxas n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il était le seul à laisser en évidence son visage à la lumière du dantesque lustre de cristal qui surplombait la salle. Roxas lui trouvait un il-ne-savait-quoi qui ressemblait étrangement à Reno. D'un côté, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux proches du gris-bleu de son petit ami, et sa taille, il y avait de quoi. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'était étrange, comme la vie pouvait être surprenante parfois.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par Voix Grave.

- Bien, à présent que tout ceci a été éclairci, Roxas demeurera désormais avec nous…

Les derniers mots glacèrent le sang du jeune homme blond dans ses veines.

- … et ce, pour l'éternité.

- Q-Quoi ?, fit-il, stupéfait.

Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Sa nature hystérique reprit le dessus.

- JAMAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, JAMAIS JE NE RESTERAI ICI POUR TOUJOURS !, hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Sa crise avait sorti de leur sommeil quelques uns des membres de la confrérie, mais Axel persistait dans son désir de l'ignorer. Ce détail poussa à cran Roxas. Il se permettait de l'attirer ici pour le laisser moisir dans les problèmes qu'il lui avait apportés ? C'était le comble.

« _Laissez-moi lui parler… »_

Une voix désincarnée, dont les paroles restaient au stade de murmures. Roxas fronça les sourcils en cherchant du regard sa source. Voix Grave sembla désarçonné et dit :

- Votre Grâce, dans votre état, il serait assez…

« _Silence…_ », siffla la voix. « _J'avoue avoir commis une erreur dans cette affaire, mais je compte bien m'en occuper… personnellement_ »

Sans bruit, les treize personnes se levèrent de leurs sièges et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Celui qui était la cause de tous les problèmes de Roxas, alias le seul rouquin présent, passa à côté de lui en le snobant totalement. Roxas se préparait à l'interpeller de façon bien vulgaire, mais la voix désincarnée le devança :

« _Axel, reste ici… Etant l'un des personnages importants de cette histoire, tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme cela… _»

La salle de bal désormais était vidée de tous les autres occupants précédents. Il ne restait qu'eux deux, et cette voix sans origine. Le jeune homme blond dirigea son regard azur vers Axel, qui lui tournait le dos. Finalement, il l'entendit dire d'un ton las :

- J'ai déjà suffisamment payé un lourd tribut à cause de mon ignorance. J'ai trop souffert.

La voix se fit doucereuse, mielleuse au possible.

« _Ceci sera ta dernière mission… Tu vois bien que la fin approche, autant pour toi que pour lui… Fais ce qu'il te reste à accomplir…_ »

Roxas assistait, effaré, à l'échange. Il était complètement perdu face à cet afflux menaçants d'allusions. Il décida de rejoindre Reno au plus vite, et de quitter cet endroit. Il s'élança vers la porte, mais un douloureux étau s'abattit sur son bras. Il tourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres, et croisa le regard vert et dur d'Axel, qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il maintint sa prise sur le bras du blond, puis le tira à lui.

Il inspira profondément, le regardant droit dans ses yeux, et chanta, chuchotant les paroles :

- « Sommeil/Seules les histoires me permettent de le récupérer/Soupir vermeil/Languissant des rêves derniers/Sommeil/Une histoire, s'il vous plaît. »

Roxas le fixa avec étonnement. Cette comptine lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose de récent, en rapport avec le village… Roxas revit dans sa tête des images de forêts, de loup et d'enfants. Il se vit tournant les pages d'un livre… de _ce_ livre. Cette situation lui parut si incongrue qu'il éclata de rire. S'il avait imaginé se rappeler ce conte en ce moment critique…

L'histoire du garçon frappé d'une malédiction, qui avait croisé la route d'un loup qui avait tué sa sœur. Poussé par la haine et le désir de vengeance, il était entré dans un château maudit, dont il n'avait jamais pu ressortir vivant. Son fantôme, couvert de morsures à moitié cicatrisées, rendu fou par une sorcière, s'était un jour introduit dans le village et avait assassiné le reste de sa famille survivante.

Allons donc. Le principe des légendes, c'est un quart de vérité et trois quarts de broderie folklorique. Alors, pourquoi Roxas tremblait à l'idée que cet édifice et ce hameau puissent être ceux du livre ?...

Roxas essaya de se défaire de l'emprise d'Axel. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui, satisfait de sa réaction. Visiblement, cela avait éveillé des souvenirs dans l'esprit du blond. Même si le Roxas qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson. Dans la précipitation, trop troublé pour s'attarder sur des détails, il n'y pensa pas.

Il était en face de lui, enfin, après toutes ces années, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changé. Une fois encore, Axel se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué, et décida de mettre son orgueil de côté. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur les lèvres en face de lui. Il avait tellement envie de se les approprier ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, savoir si elles lui seraient toujours aussi douces, si Roxas se serrerait contre lui comme avant. Il voyait leurs deux souffles se conjuguer, et il se sentait prêt à succomber à la tentation.

Il frissonna puis repoussa Roxas, qui l'avait laissé faire, ensorcelé par son regard charmeur. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Comme vite s'était envolée l'image de Reno durant cet instant ! Mais Roxas aurait voulu retenir Axel près de lui. Il leva un bras hésitant vers le roux il le laissa retomber dans la seconde qui suivit.

Quelque chose semblait lui échapper. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant se comportait si étrangement avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait flashé sur lui au premier regard, ou ce genre de niaiseries romantiques. Non… il paraissait le connaître, mais en même temps le découvrir…

_Il t'a retrouvé._

Ces mots sonnèrent bizarrement dans la tête du blond. Sa raison les rejeta au loin, mais son cœur les récupéra et les fit battre, à l'unisson avec ses battements. Pendant ce temps, Axel lui tournait le dos, soupirant. Puis il revint vers lui et dit :

- S'il te plaît, Roxas… essaie de te rappeler.

- Aucun de mes souvenirs ne te concerne, répliqua Roxas sèchement. Pour ce que tu étais censé tout m'expliquer sur les choses qu'on me cache…

Un silence puis il reprit :

- Le… le renard, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Axel avec un calme déconcertant. Nous ne devons sortir du château que très rarement, et nos formes animales nous permettent de passer quasiment inaperçus.

Il s'avança un peu vers le blond, qui retint un mouvement de recul.

- Mais, après tout, c'est la formule qu'elle connaît le mieux…, dit-il avec ironie.

« _Axel, je t'en prie, conserve tes manières de voleur pour tes invités, pas pour celle qui règne…_ _Il faut que tu le convaincs, j'en ai assez d'attendre la fin de tes simagrées_ »

- J'allais justement faire la transition avec le sujet qui nous intéresse, rétorqua le roux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Roxas, et il adoucit sa voix.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu t'es remémoré les paroles de ce chant, tu te souviens donc de ton ancienne vie…

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre de contes, fit Roxas, dubitatif.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent.

- Comment ça ?

Après que Roxas lui eut raconté un résumé de ce qu'il avait lu, Axel sourit bizarrement, partagé entre l'amusement et la consternation. Il fit asseoir le blond sur un des fauteuils, sans que celui-ci ne songe à opposer de résistance, et commença :

- J'ai assisté à cette histoire, et effectivement, elle a existé…

Avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse contester la véracité de ses propos, il continua :

- Ce loup, comme tu dis, et le garçon étaient loin, loin d'être ennemis… Je n'ai été qu'un personnage secondaire, mais je vais essayer de dire tout ce que j'ai vu et appris plus tard…

« Il y a des siècles, j'étais un humain tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal, ou peut-être un peu plus beau que les autres (Axel vit les yeux bleus en face de lui se lever au ciel). J'exerçais le métier noble de voleur. Alors, quand j'ai aperçu un grand château, délabré mais habité, j'ai entrevu l'occasion idéale de séjourner gratuitement et de pouvoir dérober autant de choses que je le pouvais pour les revendre ensuite.

« Malheureusement, je n'étais pas destiné à en ressortir un jour. Je me suis fait engager comme cuisinier, en forçant un peu la main du maître des lieux, certes, mais j'assurais à peu près correctement mes fonctions (Axel passa sous silence la soupe verdâtre de son premier jour de service), et avais trouvé tout ce qui pouvait me satisfaire en matière de butin. C'est également le premier jour où je suis entré que je t'ai croisé, Roxas. »

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, puis décida de se taire, attendant d'en savoir plus.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu étais une fille. (Le jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire. Allons donc, il essayait réellement de lui faire croire tout ça ?) Mais tu m'as raconté une histoire étrange, que moi-même ai eu du mal à croire au début. Tu étais un serviteur du châtelain, appelé Riku, et une fée t'avait transformé en femme, tandis que ton maître subissait les affres d'une horrible maladie. Puis un jeune garçon venant du village d'à côté, nommé Sora, est arrivé au château. Ce qu'il avait en commun avec ton histoire, c'était qu'il était bel et bien à la recherche de sa sœur. (Axel se remit à sourire) Par contre, il était un pur athée et avait éprouvé dès le début une certaine attirance pour le maître du château, qui n'était autre que le loup qu'il avait croisé.

« Cependant, la fée est revenue dans cet endroit. Elle avait réussi à y attirer une vieille femme, dans le but de tuer Riku et de retrouver le pouvoir qu'elle avait caché à l'intérieur du château. Elle tenait à ce que Sora le remplace en tant que châtelain, pour assouvir une vengeance envers le village entier, et parce que Riku lui était devenu gênant. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe chargée de l'arrêter. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. La vieille femme, morte, avait ouvert le coffre contenant les pouvoirs de la fée, et elle a réussi à tuer Riku. Néanmoins, Sora étant mort accidentellement dans le combat, elle n'avait plus personne pour surveiller le château. Elle a chassé l'autre serviteur, puis t'a réincarné. C'est finalement moi qu'elle a choisi pour tenir le secret de cette histoire, et veiller sur les corps des deux châtelains, avec l'aide de douze autres personnes qui devront me succéder un jour, au fil des siècles. Treize semblait être un nombre suffisant pour éviter de « manquer » de châtelains en cas d'épidémie ou de meurtre. »

Axel inspira un coup, sa langue devenue sèche par son monologue. Il finit son histoire :

- L'un d'entre eux me remplacera le jour où Kairi me trouvera trop « gênant » à mon tour. Le jour où je serai sorti une fois de trop du château. Et ce jour s'avère être aujourd'hui.

Roxas le regardait, yeux écarquillés. Il avait eu du mal à s'imaginer qu'Axel disait la vérité, mais son regard vert était si sérieux et grave qu'il avait fini par le croire.

- Aujourd'hui, je dois choisir le treizième membre qui remplacera un de mes successeurs. Et mon choix s'est porté sur toi, que j'ai eu la chance de retrouver après tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi ?, articula Roxas, médusé. Quel… type de relations avions-nous quand nous nous sommes connus pour la… la première fois ?

Au fond de lui, il l'avait déjà deviné. Mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

- Nous étions amants, lâcha Axel.

Il était en face de Roxas, sur le fauteuil voisin, si proche. Le blond se força à fermer les yeux et à penser à Reno. Soudain, il sursauta : des lèvres laissèrent un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il les repoussa doucement, et regarda Axel avec gêne.

- Je suis désolé mais… je ne me souviens de rien. Même après que tu m'as raconté toute l'histoire. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas rester ici, pour remplacer quelqu'un, à attendre que quelqu'un décide de me jeter comme une poupée cassée quand je ne pourrai plus supporter de rester enfermé dans ce château. Et surtout pas parce que j'aurai envie de rejoindre ensuite dans la mort un amant dont je ne me souviens de rien. J'aime déjà un autre.

Roxas se leva sous le regard noir du rouquin. Il comprenait les sentiments qui l'animaient, mais ne pouvait pas y répondre. C'était simplement… trop tard.

C'était le seul espoir d'Axel, la seule chose qui lui avait permise de supporter cette vie sans fin. De retrouver Roxas, et de vivre heureux à tout jamais, ne plus être séparés. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se douter que ça ne marcherait pas quand il avait vu Roxas embrasser cet homme. Il avait voulu jouer sur leur ressemblance troublante pour capturer le blond dans ses filets. Cet homme roux pourrait bien être son lointain descendant... Quelle ironie.

Il serait donc condamné à devenir le troisième châtelain de ce château, à être enfermé et à voir son corps se décomposer dans la cave du château, où reposaient déjà Sora et Riku. Il aurait voulu avoir la consolation d'avoir, tôt ou tard, le corps de Roxas à ses côtés, mais cela lui était refusé.

Tandis qu'il regardait Roxas s'éloigner de lui, se diriger vers les portes de la salle de bal, ses poings se crispèrent et ses traits se durcirent.

Alors qu'il levait la main vers la poignée des portes de la salle, Roxas les vit s'enflammer brutalement. La chaleur dégagée brusquement ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il retira sa main, recula et se retourna vers Axel. Il ne put croiser son regard, car sa tête était baissée vers le sol. L'homme était debout et respirait profondément, les doigts serrés sur deux cercles rouges hérissés de piquants. Le blond sentit qu'il était à l'origine de ce qu'il était arrivé aux portes. Quand la tête rousse d'Axel se releva vers lui, Roxas se mit à frissonner de façon incontrôlable face à son regard fou. La voix du châtelain articula, difficilement :

- Tu ne partiras plus, Roxas… Plus jamais…

Roxas regarda en arrière. Le bois des portes était noirci, carbonisé. La sortie lui tendait les bras. Mais il n'osait pas bouger. Le moindre geste allait probablement déclencher la fureur d'Axel et la faire exploser telle une bombe. Et il finirait sûrement brûlé vif.

Axel commençait à s'approcher de lui, petit à petit. Roxas se demanda un court instant ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il l'aurait attrapé, avant de se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de ne pas savoir. A ce moment-là, sans plus réfléchir aux réactions de son ex-amant, il se rua hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendait Axel hurler des paroles incompréhensibles, et des objets proches de lui se mettre à brûler. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte, Axel apparut devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme d'il y avait quelques minutes. Visiblement, la fée avait perdu patience, et il commençait par être rongé par la malédiction. Sa peau s'était enlevée à certains endroits, et sa chair était devenue grisâtre. Roxas recula à nouveau, revenant au point de départ, au croisement des deux escaliers Est et Ouest. Il entendit des bruits de pas à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Reno, furieux, visiblement totalement dessoûlé, son revolver préféré la main. Il hurla à l'adresse de Roxas :

- Ils ont essayé de me tuer, les…

Roxas ne put écouter la suite. Il cria « Attention ! » à Reno, qui se baissa de justesse. Le rideau derrière lui se mit à brûler. Axel était juste en face de Roxas à présent, utilisant le même pouvoir qui lui avait permis de lui barrer la route. Il tendait ses armes vers lui, avec un sourire mauvais, lorsqu'une déflagration retentit. Le corps du rouquin se mit à tressaillir puis s'écroula sur le sol. Roxas tourna la tête vers Reno, qui pointait son revolver encore fumant sur Axel, sans une once de pitié. Le roux courut vers lui et lui demanda :

- Pas blessé ?

Roxas secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. Reno enchaîna :

- C'est une chance que j'ai eu mon arme sous la main, sinon je serais déjà mort…

- Tu les as tous tués ?, demanda Roxas précipitamment.

- Hum, fit Reno. Y'en avait douze en tout…

Le blond grimaça. Le château se mit soudain à trembler. La voix désincarnée se fit entendre à nouveau, pour pousser un cri d'agonie. Roxas tira Reno par le bras, et ils coururent vers la porte d'entrée, enjambant le cadavre d'Axel.

Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent dehors, ils s'écroulèrent à la lisière de la forêt sous l'émotion. Roxas leva ses yeux vers le château. Les murs se détruisaient, et il ne fut plus qu'un amoncellement de gravats, et la forêt avait trouvé le silence. Puis, peu à peu, les gravats s'évaporèrent dans les airs, et seize étincelles rejoignirent le ciel de nuit, peuplé d'étoiles. (2) Ce fut sa dernière vision avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Suite à l'évènement, Roxas et Reno purent quitter le village, suite à la disparition soudaine du patron du roux, Mayo. D'un commun accord, le couple décida d'effacer de leur mémoire les évènements qui s'étaient passés dans le château. Seul Roxas se réveillait de temps à autre avec des sueurs froides, des images de feu, de mort et de renard gravées sur la rétine. Soucieux de respecter leur accord, Reno ne lui demanda jamais ce qu'il s'était passé durant le moment où il avait été laissé dans la chambre, même s'il aurait voulu savoir qui était cet étrange homme roux qui lui ressemblait tellement. Le jour précédant leur départ, à l'aéroport, Roxas déchira le livre de contes qu'il avait acheté à prix d'or dans une librairie, il lui semblait déjà des siècles, puis jeta les morceaux dans un cabinet des toilettes pour hommes pour ensuite tirer la chasse, et faire définitivement une croix sur ses vies antérieures.

A la fin de l'été, ils avaient tous deux quitté le pays, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

**FIN**

(1) C'était tellement dur à deviner.

(2) Les treize membres dont Axel + Kairi + Sora et Riku

* * *

_**Wow, enfin terminé après presque un an, je crois ^^ J'espère que vous avez compris toute l'histoire (c'est la plus complexe que j'ai créée à ce jour...) En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et me demander plus d'explications.**_

**_Spéciale dédicace à Momo, alias Moïra-chan, qui m'a MO-TI-VEE, bon sang ! =D_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être suivi jusqu'au bout malgré le long délai de publication ! Merci enfin à mes revieweurs(ses) 3 Et bonne année !  
_**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue surprise, qui me semblait nécessaire cependant.

**Axel ouvrit les yeux sur un monde qui lui était inconnu. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. Il ne souffrait certes plus, mais quel vide dans sa poitrine !... Alors il sut qu'il était bel et bien mort. On avait dû poser son corps dans la cave du château, à côté de Sora et Riku. Sûrement. C'était après tout ses anciens compagnons d'infortune. Peut-être avait-il même Marluxia. Ces pensées ne lui offrirent aucun réconfort. Cela datait de tellement longtemps.**

**Il ignorait ce qu'était devenu Roxas. Il était possible qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir avec celui qu'il aimait, tout autant que les autres membres, dont son successeur dans le rôle de châtelain, l'aient rattrapé pour en faire leur treizième membre. Il ne saurait jamais, cependant rien ne se troubla dans son cœur désormais disparu. **

**En y repensant, il se demanda comment il avait pu conserver aussi longtemps le souvenir de Roxas sans qu'il ne s'effrite. Il riait presque à présent de son incroyable naïveté, et de l'immensité de l'espoir qui l'habitait quand il arpentait le château comme une âme en peine. Il ne comprenait plus les raisons qui l'avaient tenu en vie mentalement aussi longtemps. **

**Axel ferma les yeux. Si c'était pour mourir, autant l'être en silence. Ne plus réfléchir au passé ni au futur. Juste se laisser glisser dans un sommeil éternel, sans songes, tandis qu'une main douce vous touche les cheveux…**

**Les paupières recouvrant les yeux verts se rouvrirent brutalement. Le regard d'Axel, déjà vitreux, arrivait néanmoins à distinguer une silhouette familière à ses côtés, à la crinière blonde et habillée de blanc. Il retrouva un peu de lucidité l'espace d'un instant et croisa les yeux bleu saphir de Naminé, qui lui sourit. Alors il comprit. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Naminé un instant. C'était elle qu'il avait aimée en Roxas, l'homme aigri par un siècle de féminité, farouche mais prêt à offrir son cœur à la personne qui pourrait le comprendre. Pas un ersatz, qui ne le connaissait pas et qui avait déjà une vie d'où il était exclu, fût-il plus ressemblant au Roxas d'origine.**

**Axel prit la main de Naminé dans la sienne, la serra doucement et s'apprêta finalement à partir, car plus rien dans ce monde ne le retenait ici présentement.**


End file.
